


Forbidden Love

by DarkestLumos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aiden and Spencer are Twins, Alternate Universe, Confused Rick, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grandpa Greene, I dont know how to tag these, Mafia AU, Rick and Shane are Brothers, Romance, Romeo and Juliet AU, Tag as a go along, Unsuportive Hershel, adopted sibling, confused Michonne, mention of child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestLumos/pseuds/DarkestLumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grimes family and the Greene family has always been at odds. Fighting constantly and many different psychical disputes. Two children on either side of the family meet and fall in love. At first not knowing whose family they belong to. Once discovered, they wonder if their love is worth the disownment of their families. Richonne Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfiction, but I haven't written one in years. I wanted to write this because I haven't seen any and thought maybe my idea could be shared with others. Hopefully you'll enjoy. And if you do, why don'y you leave a kudos and comment at the end. Let me know what I can do better and what you enjoy.  
> Other than that, Please Enjoy!! :)

A feud that had followed many generations of the city of Atlanta is still very present today. The Grimes and the Greene family have a vicious feud that has been deeply rooted into the history of Atlanta in itself. Both families live on different sides of the law. The Greene family follows the law to the letter in many different ways, such as law enforcement and attorneys. Nearly every member of their family has job that involves the law. The Grimes family is the exact opposite. Their family is known for their criminal activities, which involves murder, drugs and prostitution.

Greene family have been after the Grimes for decades but never had anything that could actually stick. Greene family despises the Grimes for their ability to escape justice. It is known that the Grimes can never be trusted. They will turn and switch so quickly against anyone who doesn’t have the same last name as them. Loyalty runs on in blood and money for that family. And both are needed to ensure the utmost loyalty. Greene family looks down on the Grimes for injustice that they commit and innocent (or not so innocent) lives taken too early, whether it is drugs or murder.

The Greene Family are held up to high esteem throughout the community and is one of the wealthiest families in Atlanta, the Grimes being another. The head of the family in recent years is Hershel Greene, a respected lawyer with many honors and prestige. His wife Annette, who is a veterinarian for farm animals, has been married to Hershel for nearly 30 years. Their anniversary is coming up in a few months. The Greene family had a total of 5 children, 2 of them died at a young age. One of their children is biologically theirs, while the other two are adopted. All the 3 are girls, with Maggie being the oldest, Sasha as the middle and Michonne, the youngest of them all.

Maggie is the Greene’s biological daughter. She’s the oldest at 25 years old and now she’s working with her mother at their family veterinary. Since the family has a farm they visit every summer, Maggie was always been interested in animals, and was eager to learn when her mother was around. Now at 25, Maggie is doing what she loves with the support of the man she loves, Glenn Rhee. Although they aren’t married, the Greene family is still hopeful of a wedding and children in the near future for them.

Sasha, the middle child at 23, already knew what she wanted to be in life since she was a small child. After hearing the stories her grandfather told about the Grimes family, Sasha knew then and there she wanted to be the one to catch them all, to bring down and entire family in one fell swoop. Rather than being learning about animals with her elder sister, Sasha stayed in the house and listened to her grandfather stories and tried to learn more about the Grimes family. Sasha is now at the Atlanta PD working the organized crime department, she’s now the youngest officer in that division and second to the lead detective on the Grimes family case.

Michonne, the youngest member of the family at just 20 years old, is a free spirited child. She can be serious when the situation calls for it, but she rather live life freely. As child and now, she doesn’t know what she wants to do with her life. She currently attending Terminus University and her major is in Pre-Law. Although, this isn’t necessarily the track she wanted to take, forced by her father and grandfather, she is now on track to be lawyer. This is so she can become the new head of Greene and Associates and continue the family name. As child, she was very interested in art and creating it, no matter if it was in music or in painting. She was very talented and the only people who truly knew were her sister and her mother. Maggie and her mom were the most supportive then and even now. They are the only ones who know about Michonne’s passion to be an artist. Sasha isn’t interested Michonne’s life anymore and if she ever did find out, Sasha would immediately rat out Michonne to the patriarch of the family. So for now Michonne is doing what her family wants until she is able to make a decision for herself when the time comes.

The Grimes family is just filled with men sans the matriarch of the family Mrs. Deanna Grimes. Deanna was born a Grimes and married Reg Monroe, but rather than taking her husband’s name like many women do after they marry, the family took her last name. Deanna has 4 children, Aiden, Spencer, Shane and Rick. Aiden and Spencer are her eldest children and a set of twins. At 30 years old, Spencer and Aiden have a couple of businesses throughout Atlanta that offer X rated pleasure for voyeurism or participation. They have it all. Both still single, but it does not stop the various callers into their beds. Spencer and Aiden were supposed to take over the family business since they are the eldest of the 4 Grimes children. But due to their inability to get serious when the time called for it, the line of succession shifted.

Shane is the middle child of the Grimes family. At 25, he is very much as playboy, rather than his elder brothers who also indulge in the life of sleeping with many people, Shane never sleeps with the same person. A new lover always takes his bed every night. He is known as a heartbreaker of every gender, although he is exclusive with only one. Shane dabbles in what his older brothers’ businesses, but he is known more for his every high end drugs. If you wanted to be higher than a kite from just one measly sample, Shane is the guy to go to. But his drugs are also really expensive, the only people who really indulge in his concoctions is the elite and housewives in the suburbs, whom he wouldn’t mind having sex with rather than getting physical payment. He also isn’t the next head of the Grimes family after Deanna steps down due to his inability to settle down for a moment or two. Unfit to be a leader for the family.

The soon to be leader and new head of the Grimes family, is the youngest of them all, Rick Grimes. At 21, Rick hasn’t done much with his life except shadow his brothers in their different ventures. But in order to make their money legit, Rick helped their mother in the business of dealing arms, legally and illegally, to different countries of war. They also partake in heavy set security for the elite. While Rick’s father is an architect and has big contracts with not only the U.S Government but the government of other countries as well, it doesn’t necessarily explain the amount of money they have. So The Armory was created in order to legitimize their money. Rick was the only child who had their head on straight. He was the one who would be able to lead the Grimes family into glory and continue their fight with the Greene family. Although he is the youngest of the children, his brothers would be ready to do whatever Rick needed to be done in a flash. Even though this seems like the life for Rick, everything is going his way, he wasn’t too sure if this was the life he wanted to live. Rick had been interested in law enforcement. Even wanted to become a sheriff until his mother gave him a reality check that their family is on the other side of the law, and he would have to arrest them all. That quickly nipped that thought in the bud, but Rick always wanted to be something more, rather than being the head of crime family.


	2. Chapter 1: New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne gets new of how her life is now going to change forever.  
> Michonne Pov

* * *

   It was the early spring morning in Atlanta, with the temperature at nearly 80 degrees. Home for summer vacation, Michonne is in her childhood bedroom sleeping off her previous semester. With hardly any time to sleep the last couple of weeks as finals were wearing her down, Michonne came to her parents home and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. As she sleeps, her life is being determined for her by her parents.

  
   Downstairs in the large mansion in the suburbs of Atlanta, Annette is making breakfast for her youngest daughter and her husband. She’s going through the motions, as she thought of the night before.

  
  _Michonne just arrived earlier in the evening. Although she hardly said hello to her parents, who were sitting in the living room, she kissed them both on the cheek and went up to her bedroom._

  
_Hershel looks after his daughter after she walks away, and thinks about the proposal that was made earlier in the day. As Hershel turns to his wife, he knows that the will cause a problem for marriage as Annette is very much an advocate for their youngest daughter._

  
  _“Honey,” says Hershel to gain Annette’s attention from her book reading, “There’s something I need to speak to you about.”_

  
_Annette turns to her husband to give her full attention. At the tone of Hershel’s voice it sounded serious. “Of course. What do you need to talk to me about?”_

  
_“It’s about our daughter.”_

 

_“Which one? Maggie?”_

  
_“No, Sweetheart. Michonne.”_

  
    _This statement really confused Annette. She knows her husband is a little harsh on their youngest daughter. He wants her to continue the family business rather than doing the things she is passionate about._

  
  _Hershel continues. “Earlier today, Mr. Anthony came to my office about a proposal for his oldest son, Michael. He wanted to join our families together as well as our firms. With the Anthonys, we would be the most power family in the south.”_

  
_Annette still confused. “What you’re saying sounds like you want our youngest daughter to be a part of an arranged marriage.”_

  
_“Well, that’s what it would be.”_

  
_“What makes you think that Michonne would want you to marry her off? She’s young. Only 20 years old and you are already trying to ship her off. Marrying your youngest daughter to a nearly 40 year old man isn’t something her father should do. We married out of love. Maggie is in a loving relationship with Glenn. Sasha, albeit isn’t dating anyone, but she’s happy. So why do you think your youngest daughter needs to be forced into a marriage?” Annette said, incredulously._

  
_Hershel squared his shoulders in his favorite recliner and said, “Because I am the head of this family. I need to make sure that we will stay in power and be able to accumulate more power.” He tried to reason, “Michonne is going down the lawyer track and she will need someone who can help her along the way. Our family can grow much bigger and more powerful than ever before. With more influence in the southern states, we can quickly prosecute the Grimes family.”_

  
_“Is that all you think about? Getting the Grimes family in jail,” Annette says disbelievingly. “Our daughter isn’t going to be a pawn in this fight between our family and theirs. I won’t allow you to sacrifice our daughter’s happiness even more so you can have more power.”_

  
_Sitting up in his chair, “What I say goes in family. Michonne will just have to obey me,”_

  
_Annette scoffs and slams her book close. “If anything, Michonne will get to decide. And the next time you think you run anything in this house, I promise you will be living in the guest house and you can run that.”_

  
_“Now,” As she stood up and gathered her book, “I will be going to bed and you will be sleeping in the guest room down here. If you so much as walk up those steps for any reason at all, the next place you’ll be are in the guest house and with no access to the house and its assets, including me.”_

  
_Annette walked up the steps, leaving her husband downstairs shocked at his wife’s reaction. Normally she agrees with everything he wants to do. But this time, he has gotten more push back than ever before. Hershel is thinking about his possible decision to control his daughter’s life. But the future of the family is in his youngest daughter’s hands._

  
   Annette can’t help but scoff as she thought about last night. She hopes she will be able to speak to Michonne before her husband does. Michonne will do anything for her father if he asked because she felt obligated to do so. That’s why Michonne is taking Pre-Law at Terminus University rather than studying art at NYU. She was even accepted with a full ride, but due to her father thinking she was going to go TU, she ended up going for fall semester.

  
   Hearing footfalls nearing the kitchen, she hopes that it’s her daughter rather than her husband. But her thoughts were in vain as her husband enters the kitchen. She doesn’t acknowledge him and continues to cook Michonne’s favorite breakfast which is heart shaped pancakes with turkey egg omelet and grits.

  
   Hershel watches his wife as she makes the food for their daughter. It’s not often that the husband and wife don’t sleep together. Last night made him think about the merger wants to make with the Anthony family. The merger is beneficial to the family, but he’s not too sure if it is beneficial to his daughter. But nevertheless, he will still ask Michonne of her opinion and what she wants to do in her life.

  
   “I’m sorry about last night,” Hershel said apologetically. “I didn’t mean to get all aggressive with this decision. And I’m sorry that I didn’t originally add you to this plan. But I will run it by Michonne. I won’t make this decision for her. She can make it herself.”

  
   Annette rolls her eyes and said, “I guess I accept you apology. But you’re still in the dog house and I expect something covered in diamonds.”

  
   “Of course, my love.” Hershel comes around the island and behind his wife. He places a kiss behind her ear and nibble on her neck. Annette giggles and turns around to wrap her arms around Hershel’s neck.

  
   “I still love you, you old fool. As stubborn as you are, for some reason my love for you will never change.” Annette says as she looks into his eyes. Hershel smiles and kisses her on the nose.

  
   As the two exchange cute little kisses, they fail to hear Michonne coming down the steps to get some breakfast.

  
   “So this is what you two do when all the kids are gone,” Michonne asks as she walks into the room. Her parents separate but not too far as they’re still touching each other.

  
   “Good morning dove,” her mother says as she walks up to her daughter. “We barley had any time to talk last night as you went straight to bed. You’re all rested now, right?” She hugs her child tightly as it’s been a while since she saw her daughter. Although it’s only been less than 2 months, she still missed her baby girl.

  
   “Good morning, Mama. Good morning, Papa,” Michonne kissed her mother on the cheek and turned to her father giving him a kiss as well. “I’m sorry. School was hectic and my last final had me so exhausted.”

  
   “It’s alright, baby girl. You will do well in your classes.” Annette went back over to the stove. “I made your favorite breakfast,” she said as she made her daughter a plate.

  
   Michonne moves to get the pitcher of orange juice and took it to the dining room. Hershel looks at his wife and says, “We’ll talk about it now over breakfast. You’ll be there to voice your opinion”. He pointed a finger at his wife. “But there will be no persuading her into doing something you think is right”.

  
   “Point that finger at me again and you’ll wake up without fingers,” Annette said as she slapped Hershel’s fingers from her face. She gathered one of the plates and continued to the dining room. She knows that her husband will follow after her.

  
   Annette enters the dining room with her youngest daughter, setting up the table for the family breakfast to start. She fears for her daughters, who will no doubt go along with what her husband wanted. Her innocent and youngest child is now going to be carted off to be married to some old fool’s son. Michonne, in her mother’s eyes, may never find happiness in this business arranged marriage.

  
   Michonne smiles at her mother as she starts to make a plate of the blueberry pancakes that her mother brought to the table. “So, how have you’ve been, mom,” she said as she piled her plate. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been here around the while and not talking to you. School had me so busy; I fell right to sleep after I finished work or studied.”

  
   Annette smiled back at her daughter. “I’ve been really well, my dove. I just missed all of my girls in the house. But right now, I’m happy that you are here,” she said.

  
   “You should enjoy the silence. That means that you and Daddy can have as much fun as you want. Without any of walking in on you guys doing the nasty,” Michonne jokes. “But that doesn’t mean that it something that I want to see. So please lock your door regardless.”

  
   “We don’t do the nasty as much as you think, dove.”

  
   Hershel walks in the room with the rest of the plates, which was filled with breakfast meat and eggs and said, “Of course, we do, my love. We have constant sex all the filthy and straight up nasty.”

  
   Michonne grimaced and looked to be sick. She shakes her head and trying to take the images of her parents doing it out of her head. She becomes hysterical and continues shaking. Contrast to her reaction, Annette’s face became so red that it seems like she is turning purple.

  
   Hershel places the food on the table and walks over to his wife and kissed her on her red cheek. As he passed, he gently hit Michonne on the head to get her to stop. “Girl, please stop your dramatics. Calm down.” He shakes his head and sits by his wife.

  
   Michonne sobers up almost immediately and said, “Still, that is not something that you daughter should know. That is seriously disturbing, Daddy.”

  
   “How is it disturbing, my child? I’m pretty sure you do the exact same thing.”

  
   “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I go around and tell you about my sex adventures.”

  
   “True. But it’s natural between two consenting adults.”

  
   “Two consenting adults who are my parents. The two people who raised me since I was a child. No thank you. I don’t want to listen. It’s too freaky,” Michonne shudders. “And not the good kind.”

  
   “I know what kind you’re talking about. Both ways,” Hershel raises his eyebrows suggestively.

  
   “Ewwww. Please stop. I don’t need to know this. Why do you have to be weird today? It’s my first day back home and you’re already being weird. Easy me into it,” Michonne said shuddering again.

  
   “You grew up here. You better get used to this weirdness.” Hershel said, pointing the fork, he was using to pick up the breakfast meat to place on his plate, towards his youngest daughter.

  
   Michonne mocks a grimace towards her father and started to pick up the breakfast meat as well. Annette through this entire conversation just shook her head, lightly laughing at the conversation her husband and her daughter was having. Her face was still had hints of red.

  
   Trying to move away from the subject of her sex life with her husband, Annette said “So, dove, have you ever met anyone since you’ve been in school.”

  
   Michonne scoffed, “Of course not, Mom. I’m not planning on dating anyone ever. I plan on living here with you guys for the rest of my life.” She smiles at her parents.

  
   As Michonne looks down at her plate, her parents exchange a glance that was interpreted as “someone needs to speak up now”. Annette is looking at Hershel and is shaking her head. As she thought, her daughter isn’t thinking about boys now. And she doesn’t need to be subjected to this business marriage. But she will let her husband say want he needs to say, and hopefully her daughter won’t agree with what her father wants to do.

  
   “So, you’re positive that you don’t want to meet anyone. Because I might know someone for you,” Hershel says as he sets his fork down.

  
   “Like who, Daddy?” Michonne continues to eat her food and smiled at her father.

  
   “A friend of mine has a son, who is a little older than you. He wants his son to be in a relationship.” Annette silently scoffed at a “little older”. The man is nearly 20 years older than her daughter.

  
   “Why me, Daddy?”

  
   “Because I feel like the two of you are somewhat perfect for each other. I’ve meet the young man and he seems like he’s you’re ideal type,” said Hershel.

  
   “Um,” Michonne said with a confused face. She long since stopped eating. “How exactly do you know my ideal type? Plus I’m not too sure.”

  
   “You can just meet with him. At our anniversary party, that’s happening this weekend. Other will be around and you tell me and your mother at the end of the night how you feel,” Hershel said hopefully.

  
   Still unsure Michonne didn’t say anything. Hershel looked to his wife who looks uninterested. They made eye contact. Hershel gestured with his eyes to Michonne for Annette to say something. She looked at him with distaste.

  
   “Dove, you don’t have to make this decision now. If you meet him, you won’t have to date him. Nothing is concrete. You’re the only one who can make this decision for yourself. Not me or your father. It’s all on you. Just meet the guy. Give him a chance,” Annette said with a soft voice for daughter.  
Michonne looked up at her mother and thinks about her mother’s words. The decision would be only hers. Plus she can just meet the guy and continue on with her life without him. She’s only doing this to make her father happy. “I guess I’ll meet him.”

  
   Michonne starts back up to eat with her head down. It seems that she is done talking for now. Her parents looked up from their daughter to each other. Hershel seemed happy that Michonne is doing this but he is unsure that she is doing this for the right reason. Annette looks entirely unsure about her daughter’s decision. She doesn’t want her daughter to go through, but she hopes that Michonne will meet the guy and never talk to him again. Annette is ready for her wedding anniversary party, but isn’t ready for the meeting of her 20 year old daughter and this 40 year old man. She shook her head and continues eating her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I wrote out most of this chapter but was unable to finish because my first laptop had acted funny to the point where I could no longer do anything on it. Luckily my dad took out its hard drive and let me get everything on it, to put it in another computer. School has also started and my job has been kicking my butt. I'll try to update regularly, but I cannot make any promise. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you will continue on with the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is against his siblings' new ideas.

Rick lies in bed when he hears banging on the wall next door. He rolls his head over to the right as he tries to make out what the banging could be. After a few seconds, he realized that it could be his brother’s headboard meaning he has someone over and they seem to be having tons of fun. 

“Shane. Shane. Shane. Please, don’t stop,” The voice of a woman Rick faintly hears. The headboard banging on the wall sped up faster and sounded much harder. Rick blindly reaches for his noise cancelling headphones and his cell phone on his nightstand so he no longer has to suffer.

Having to wake up to this is not something that he wanted to happen. He’d rather wake up to the smell of breakfast. Not the unnecessarily loud sex his older brother is having. He grabs both items and attaches the two together. Hearing more moaning, Rick shudders, places the headphones on his head and plays some rock music. According to his cell phone, it’s three in the morning and the fact that his brother is doing this now is annoying. He’s surprised that Aiden and Spencer hasn’t woken up yet. Last time he checked, the two were still in the house after the wild night they’ve had before. Unless those two assholes left again, to do God knows what, after they’ve arrived home around midnight. Rick started up the music and started to go fall asleep.

The next morning, and by morning like one in the afternoon, Rick woke to the smell of his mother’s famous burgers and fries. So his father's fantastic breakfast has long passed and mom's lunch has started. His parents alternate between the breakfast and lunch times to cook for their family. For Dinner, the family has a cook that makes it on weekday and weekends they go out for dinner. Despite the fact that their eldest children are 30 years old, the Grimes parents have no problems with their children staying at home. 

Rick rolls out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Groaning, he slowing rises to crawl into his personal bathroom. He somehow makes it to the toilet and using it as leverage to stand up. He relieves himself in the toilet as he hears someone knocking on his bedroom door. Confused, he slightly leaned towards the opening of his bathroom door to listen for whoever is at the door. 

“Rick, Honey,” he hears his mother’s voice through the bedroom door. “Are you up?” 

“Yes, Ma,” Rick leans back and pulls his basketball shorts up after he finished. “I’ll be downstairs soon. Just let me wake myself up a little.”

“Okay. Just hurry up. You’re going a little slow today.” Rick hears his mother walking away. 

He rolls his eyes as he moves towards the vanity mirror. Rick notices little dark circles under his steely blue eyes, but not enough to be easily noticed by others. He gently rubs his face and the stubble. Since he’s too tired, he doesn’t feel like shaving it off. Rick prepares for the day by doing his morning routine as quickly as he can.

Once finished, Rick goes downstairs still in his basketball shorts. He hears laughter from his parents and his siblings coming from the dining room. He follows the sound of his family and was welcomed to a warming sight.

“… Then James fell down and his face was so confused as if he didn’t know why he was falling,” said Aiden. Rick’s entire family bursts into fits of laughter. Even Shane was turning red. Everyone was dressed to impress, not a single hair out of place. His mother, Deanna, is seated at the head of the table. Her hair placed in a tight bun. If a regular onlooker were to see, they might think Deanna is stuck up. But that is the opposite. Deanna smiles faintly at her son’s joke as she looks around at her children. Reg is on his wife’s right side, looking at his children as well. Reg’s hair is slicked back with his glasses perched on his face. He chuckles at the joke and sips his green tea. Spencer, Aiden and Shane laugh so hard that their faces turn red. They’re lucky that they’re not choking on the food that’s in their mouth. Rick’s older siblings look dress to impress. Everyone at the table looks like they’re having dinner on Martha’s Vineyards instead dinner at their home. Rick is the only one who isn’t dressed like he’s going someplace fancy. 

Rick smiles, happy to see his family like this. He doesn’t ever want it to change. Rick knows in his heart that he will never away from his family willingly. 

“Good afternoon, guys,” Rick says as he walks into the room. He sits in the available chair placed next to his mother. Rick is his mother’s right hand man in the operations of the criminal world. Although he is youngest, he is set to take over their crime family instead of his brothers because his elder siblings are a little immature. Shane, Aiden and Spencer don’t even mind that they will be under their younger brother because they understand the responsibility that comes with being the boss. They know their brother can handle it and would be willing to help in any way they can for their brother. 

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead,” said Reg as he looks to his youngest jokingly. “Had a good night sleep?” 

“No, I actually didn’t.” Rick glared at Shane on his left. 

Shane looked up at his brother with the French fries he tried to stuff in his mouth to full capacity. “What,” Shane tried to look innocent but instead looked like a complete slob. He swallowed the food in his mouth so he can speak more clearly, “did I do?” Rick looked at his brother in disgust. 

After he asked that, heels clacked on the floor heading towards the dining room. Silence fell onto the room as they listened to the steps. A blonde haired woman came through the archway and headed towards Shane. “Hello everybody,” the blonde woman said as she bent down to kiss Shane on the cheek. Aiden and Spencer looked confused but gave congratulating smirks. Reg shook his head and sipped his green tea. Deanna looked disappointed and rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her food. 

“Thanks for last night. It was wonderful. Sorry for waking up late, have a good rest of your day,” She kissed Shane on his cheek again and simply walked out of the dining room and towards the front door.

The room was quiet until everyone heard the front door closing. “Who was that hot piece of ass,” Spencer asked, smirking while looking at Shane. 

“Language, Spence. And please answer the question,” Deanna stated as she looked towards her middle child. “I thought I said no women—,” Spencer and Aiden cleared their throats. “Or men,” as she looks towards the twins. She looked back at Shane. “Allowed in this house unless you’re marrying them. This is highly unlikely because each of you love to be promiscuous.” Deanna looked at each of her sons and shook her head. “So as I told you guys before. No women allowed unless the relationship is headed towards marriage.” 

Deanna’s children were silent for a few seconds before Spencer and Aiden asked multiple questions about the blonde woman. Shane happily answered and anything Deanna said went in one ear and out the other for her eldest sons. Deanna rolls her eyes and looks to her youngest. “This is why you are my favorite son,” she said loud enough for her other children to hear.  
The conversation about the blonde woman ceased as a sting of protest started from her three children. Rick and his parents laughed as Shane and the twins were arguing and trying to determine who mother’s favorite is. Reg looks to his wife and they both shared a smile. They mouth their love for each other and continued eat their lunch. Rick shook his head at his brothers and he still thinks that he doesn’t want this to ever change. 

Lunch continued with jokes and laughter with the Grimes family. Rick and Deanna talked about the Armory and the new shipments they’re going to receive from China. After lunch, the family disperses throughout the house. Deanna and Reg head up to their room for sexy time together. Rick started to make his way up to his room. 

“Hey Ricky,” Rick hears Aiden say behind him and rolls his eyes. 

“I thought I told you not to call me that anymore.” Rick stops on the third step on the winding staircase to upstairs. 

“Okay Ricky,” Aiden smiles. The rest of the Grimes siblings stopped behind Aiden. “We found out there is a party this weekend.” 

“So? Am I supposed to care?” Rick steps down one step towards his brothers.

“You will. The party is hosted by the Greene family,” Spencer said.

“And it is for Annette and Hershel Greene,” Shane finished. 

Rick said confusedly, “How exactly are we supposed to get in? Everyone knows our faces.”

“Guess what the theme is for the party: Masquerade,” Aiden said, looking hopeful that his brother will finally be able to leave the house. 

“Oooooh. How fun,” Rick said sarcastically. “Don’t care.” Rick continues up the stairs. “Have fun getting kicked out of the party 2 seconds after you enter.” He waves back towards his brothers and made it to his room. 

The elder siblings looked at each other. “He has to go to the party. He needs to get out more. Instead of constantly working and hanging with Abe and Daryl.” Shane huffed and sat on the first step with his head in his hands. Aiden and Spencer exchanged looks and silence fell among the three siblings. Shane picked his head up and smiled mischievously. Spencer looked confused when he saw the smile that was on Shane’s face. Spencer nudges his twin to look at Shane. “What do you have up your sleeve?”

“We can simply kidnap our little brother and his friends. At least if he’s with his friends, he’ll be less pissed with us,” Shane says as he rises from the bottom step and licks his lips. “What do you say?”

“I guess. We just need to make a convincing story on getting him out the house along with his friends to dress up nicely to enter the party and make sure that he doesn’t cause a scene in front of the house. Then we will get kicked out just two seconds after entering the party,” Aiden stated in a rebuttal. 

“Or we drug them. That’s way easier instead of providing a convincing story. We do have endless access to drugs.” 

“Let’s just see if we can continue to convince him some more. We can even try to convince his friends to also help with bringing Rick to the great Greene party. We’ll revert back to your plan if we need to,” Spencer said.

“Alright, fine.” Shane huffed and walked up the steps.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing the dynamics of the Greene sisters

Its nearly 6 o’clock in the morning, and hardly anyone in her family has woken up yet. Tomorrow is the day of the party, and there are still things needed to be done today, finalizing the seating arrangements and menu for the evening. Michonne still needed to find a dress for the party and she’s simply waiting until her older sister is ready to go. Although she already told her mother that she had a beautiful dress, which was an obvious lie. But Michonne didn’t want her mother stressing out anymore than she had to. This party needed to go off without a single problem and she didn’t want to cause problems, she wants to solve them.

So Maggie and she will discreetly get out of the house for a considerable amount of time to find that so called beautiful dress she told her mother she had. She looked online to search for dresses but to no avail.

Sitting at her desk in her childhood bedroom, Michonne is sketching out some random drawings and listening to music on her headphones. She’s dressed in sweats and a ratty old shirt with her dreaded hair on top of her head. The exact opposite of what she should be wearing for the anniversary party tomorrow night. She awoke nearly an hour ago with less than five hours of sleep no thanks to her elder sisters.

_Michonne lies in her bed, exhausted from the day doing chores with her parents. Since she was the only one to arrive home day before the anniversary party for her parents, she needed to help with final preparations for the party. It only took a couple of minutes before Michonne was knocked out._

_There was creaking on the steps leading to Michonne’s room on the third floor. The sounds of two pair of feet make as they way towards her room. The closer the steps get the more quiet they become. A hand reaches to the dark knob on the door and slowly turns. One head peaks through the dark room. The door silently creaks open and two forms enter in the room. They slowly make their way to the bed hardly making a sound to ensure that Michonne doesn’t wake up prematurely. Two standing figures in the room look at each other at the same time; you can see their smiles on their face before they jumped on the bed scaring Michonne half to death._

_Michonne was so scared, screamed for ten whole seconds. Girlish laughter filled the room, while Michonne screamed. The figure to the right reached over and cut on the nightstand lamp in order to see their victim easier. The light revealed, rather than strangers, it was Michonne’s two elder sisters, Sasha and Maggie._

_“What the hell guys,” Michonne shouted in question over her sisters’ laughter. She was still freaking out because she wasn’t supposed to be woken up like this._

_“That was too funny,” Sasha choked out between her laughs. The two started to calm down while Michonne started to gather her bearings. She rests against the headboard on her bed and glare at her elder sisters._

_The two sisters finally quieted down until they looked at each other and started back up again. Michonne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “It wasn’t that funny.”_

_“It was. You should have seen your face. That was totally unexpected,” Maggie continued laughing. Tears were falling out her eyes as her face started to turn red. Sasha was also in the same situation. The two sisters were at the bottom of the bed, facing their younger sister. Michonne still glared at them with sleepiness still in her eyes._

_“Sorry. Sorry.” Maggie started to quiet down, in between taking deep breaths. “We won’t do it again. Promise.” “_

_Yeah. We’re sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You hardly ever leave your guard down,” Sasha said as she started to control her breathing and wiping the tears from her eyes._

_“Why are you guys here,” Michonne questioned as she looked to the digital clock by her bed. “At 2 in the morning? You live twenty minutes away. You could’ve come in the morning like normal people.” She glared at her sisters._

_“Oh please. Stop your whining.” Sasha stands as she takes off her jacket and placed it on her younger sister’s desk chair. She turns, “It’s not like you were doing anything anyways.”_

_“Oh, I guess you two forgot that some people actually like to sleep.” Michonne yanks at the blanket now covering her feet towards her waist. But Maggie is parked right on top of those covers and smiles at her sister as she slowly rises from the bed. Sasha looked around her youngest sisters room, at the various posters of films she obviously enjoys and Maggie head towards the dresser in the room. “Are you going to answer my previous question or are you going to keep touching my things?” “_

_No one is touching anything.”_

_"Yeah, we’re just looking with our eyes,” Sasha jokingly said._

_“You’re basically touching it with your eyes. Just stop and get the hell out of here. I’ll talk to you guys in the morning.” Michonne crossed her arms._

_“We came from a party. But you obviously didn’t know even though we texted you.”_

_“I don’t even know where my phone is,” Michonne stated as she yawned._

_Maggie looks at the knickknacks on her sister’s dresser, there’s pictures of their family, all five of them and just the sisters ranging from young girls to Michonne’s graduation day. She continues to look and notice a blinking green light. Maggie shook her head picked up the source of the green light and turned, “Look at what I found.”_

_The other two sisters turned to look and saw in Maggie’s hand was Michonne’s cell phone. Maggie tossed the phone to the owner. “That’s where it was the whole time. Didn’t even look like the ringer was on.”_

_“Wow. Congratulations, Nancy Drew. You solve the case of the missing cell phone. I’m forever in your debt.” Michonne did a half dramatic gesture of bowing her head._

_“Oh really,” Maggie questioned and takes a step to the bed. “Because I really need some help at my animal hospital.”_

_“Oh please. You really thought. Now can you guys please leave? I’m tired because you weren’t here to help with our parent’s anniversary party. So while you guys partied, I had to worry about who should sit next to who during the dinner,” Michonne said, tiredly. “And you know Aunt Carol cannot stand Cousin Jessie. I can’t even stand her or her wimpy kids.”_

_“Those rugrats are going,” Sasha questioned. “I thought you liked them.”_

_“I did. But Sam doesn’t seem to understand the difference between fantasy and reality and Ron is just a grade A jerk and he’s only fourteen. This is telling about the parent Cousin Jessie is doing.”_

_“Well, you know she’s always trying to find her children a new father since their OG dad ‘mysteriously’ died,” Maggie said, using air quotes._

_“I don’t know why you still think she killed him,” Michonne said._

_Sasha looked at her sister shocked, “Um, because she did it. It’s literally all there.”_

_“Well there’s no evidence that suggest that.”_

_“But it’s known that their household had problems. There were even suspect of domestic abuse,” Sasha rebutted. “_

_Again, there was no evidence to suggest that fact. Rumors of the mouth of nosy neighbors aren’t sufficient enough to convict Cousin Jessie of suspected murder. Even the medical examiner believed that his death to be from a heart attack.” “_

_Well, my gut tells me that our not so beloved cousin is a murderer. She knows that I know that she murdered her abusive husband. That’s why she doesn’t really talk to me as much anymore.”_

_“Well your gut,” Michonne emphasized, “can’t testify in court.”_

_Maggie watch in amusement as her sisters argued. She loved them both dearly, but there are times when the two often butt head because Sasha is too stubborn and determined to be right and Michonne is too smart for her own good, always correcting Sasha when it was called for. Which in some case, it’s all the time._

_“Okay girls, bring the claws back in. We have one whole day to get ready for this fantastic anniversary party. Some of the news outlets say, it will be the party of the year.” Maggie walks to the bed and kisses her youngest sister on the forehead. Michonne gently smiles at her sister and her gesture. Maggie walked to the middle child wrapped her arm around her shoulders._

_Sasha just rolled her eyes. “Let’s leave our dear younger sister. She needs her beauty rest because God knows how were going to get her to look like a lady on Saturday.”_ _Sasha cackled and dodged out of the room when Michonne threw a pillow in her direction._

_Maggie smiled at Sasha then looked towards Michonne. “Have a good night sleep, dove.”_

_“Yeah, you too.” Maggie turns and walks to the opened door. “Hold on,” Michonne says. Maggie turns back confused a little. “I haven’t gone to look for a dress yet. Didn’t really have the time. I was wondering if we, meaning me and you, could go look for a dress tomorrow.”_

_Maggie smiles again. “Sure, no problem. Mom doesn’t know that you have your dress yet, does she?” Michonne shake her head. “Okay,” Maggie sighed “I’ll let you know in the morning when we’ll go.”_

_“Ok,” Michonne said simply and nodded her head. Maggie turned to close the door behind her and made her way onto the second floor where her childhood bedroom resides. Sasha’s bedroom door was already close but Maggie could still see the light peering through the cracks. She can even hear faint whispering, but rather than eavesdropping, she continued her way. Michonne moved to turn the light off after Maggie closed the door and laid in her bed. Knowing that she’ll be up soon, rather than staying up, she decided to get a few more hours of sleep in._

Michonne continued to sketch various character that she created based on the avatar the last airbender universe. She really likes the animation and though she’d be able to create some characters using their animation style. The music was too loud for Michonne to hear her door opening and pairs of feet making their way towards her. However, she can feel their vibrations and quickly turned around to face the intruder.

It was Maggie, wearing a pair of simple blue pajama shorts and a black tank top. Michonne yanked the headphones from her ears, with the music still playing in the background.

“I thought I could scare you again. But it’s seems that I didn’t.” Maggie said, slightly pouting.

“This isn’t last night. You guys caught me completely off guard. I’m not aware of my surroundings when I’m asleep,” Michonne said smiling up to her sister.

“Well, besides trying scaring you. I just wanted you to know that we’re going to leave at noon. So please be ready.”

“I will. Do you know what excuse you’ll be using?”

“Yes, I still need to pick up Glenn from home. Also, I’m going to say that we’re getting some more accessories for our dresses.”

“And you’ll think that will work,” Michonne questions with her eyebrow lifted.

“Yes. Because one part is a lie while the other is the truth. If we bring back Glenn, our parents wouldn’t really question whether or not if we’re looking for accessories,” Maggie reasoned.

“I guess if that’s what you think,” Michonne said disbelievingly.

“It will. I promise.” Maggie walked back towards the bedroom door. “Anyways, noon is when we are rolling out of here to find you that dream dress.”

“Eww. Okay. Just leave now,” Michonne looked at her with fake disgust.

“Yeah yeah kid. Just be ready,” Maggie then walked out and closed the door behind her.

Michonne turn to look at her clock on her dresser. She still had time to sketch for a little more before breakfast was served and the house turned into chaos. Michonne places the headphone on her head and continues to passionately sketch.


	5. Chapter 4

Late Friday morning in the Grimes home, the parents of the Grime boys went out on a little brunch date and left the house to their children. Steps slowly make their way into Rick’s bedroom. Shane looks towards his brother to ensure that he doesn’t wake up and ruin the scare. 

“Get out, you freak,” Rick mumbled into his pillow as he barley opened his eyes. 

“What the hell, bro,” Shane moaned as he nearly stomped his foot. He made his way to the bed and flopped down.

Rick rolled over with his eyes still closed. “You stepped on the third step coming up the stairs plus my door slightly creaked when you opened it. Also you suck at stealth, in real life and video games.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Shane cursed and rolled his eyes. “Well since my sneak attack sucked so goddamn much, why don’t you get up?” 

“And what reason should I get up at,” Rick peaked at his nightstand clock, “a quarter to 12.” 

“Um… Because you’re going to sleep the day away. And we’re going to the mall. You need an outfit for tomorrow.”

“Um…” Rick mocked. “I don’t think so.” 

Shane reached over and yanked the sheets off Rick. Rick immediately sat up and glared at his brother. “What the hell.”

“We leave in an hour,” Shane smirks at his brother as he rises and makes his way to the bedroom door. “And if you’re not downstairs within the hour, I’m coming for you and you don’t want that.” Shane walked out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Rick shouted at the now closed door, “Oooooh. I’m so fucking scared!” He huffed and rubbed a hand over his face. Rick didn’t want to move. Lately, he’s been feeling less than himself and all he wants to do is sleep. And he most definitely does not want to hang with his brother. Rick sighed and started his morning routine. 

Less than 40 minutes later, Rick slowly made his way downstairs. Like the previous day, he hears the sounds of laughter and shooting from their new Call of Duty game. Rick walks into the living room and sees it upturned. The entire room is a mess with food and cushions everywhere. Shane is sitting in front of the television with controller in hand with Daryl and Aiden also playing the game. Spencer and Glenn look at the television amusingly, while Shane curses at the other players. 

Rick makes his way over to the loveseat Glenn and Spencer are sitting, and sit next to them. “So, this is what we are going to do today. I thought we were going to the mall?” Rick questioned. 

“We are,” Aiden grunted. “After Daryl and I beat Shane’s weak ass, then we’ll go.”

“You really fucking thought bitch,” Shane shouted while the others grimaced. 

“You should just give up. You lost twice already. It would look even more pathetic if you lost again,” Glenn commented from beside Rick. 

Shane blindly reached for the pillow on the couch and threw it towards the loveseat. Rather than hitting the intended target, the target caught the pillow and chucked it right back hitting Shane right in the face. Thus, he lost the game.

“What the fuck!” Shane roared, “I got distracted. I want a goddamn rematch.”

“No, you lost fair and square,” Rick said. “So can we now get out of here and get to the mall.”

The others muttered in agreement and started rising from their seats to get ready. All the while, Shane was ranting and raving about how he lost. Rick rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother to promptly slapping him in the back of the head.

“You fucking woke me up to do this. Now we are going,” growled Rick as he dragged his brother to the front door. “So let’s fucking go!” Rick grabbed his keys from the key bowl that is set by the door. “My friends ride with me while you guys find your own goddamn ride.” He swiftly walked out the front door and made his way to his Range Rover Evoque. Glenn and Daryl followed behind Rick closely because they know that he will leave them behind as well if they didn’t get in the car. 

Rick quickly entered the car and started pulling out of the driveway with Glenn barely getting the chance to close his door from the back seat.

“Damn man. Why are you rushing so much?” Daryl questioned Rick as he places his seat belt on. “It’s not like you have any place to go, so what the point. I know that Mama Grimes sidelined you for a bit so you don’t really know what to do with yourself but still.”

“I’m not rushing. I just don’t want to hang out with my brothers,” Rick responded as he disobeyed every speeding law as he made his way towards the mall. “If it was you guys, then it would have been fine. But those idiots have been trying to get me out of the house and away from work for a while now. And it’s seriously getting on my nerves.”

“Well at this party that we’re going to tomorrow is supposed to be nice. Your brothers weren’t exactly clear on who is hosting this party,” Glenn stated. “I just hope that it doesn’t get away from the party that Maggie is going to for her parents. She wants me to be there for support and to meet her parents again. So I need to make sure there somewhat on time.”

“You know, Glenn. You never introduced us to this wonderful Maggie,” voiced Daryl. “You’ve met her parents multiple times to the point where you might actually marry her. But your best friends have never met the broad.” 

Rick raised his eyebrow to this fact, looking at Glenn through the rear view mirror. It was true that they’ve never met Maggie, but they have been hearing about the girl forever. It’s wild that they don’t even know what she looks like, only going from what Glenn says about her appearance. However for Glenn, he knows very well the reason why he won’t show them the picture to his two best friends, but mainly Rick. Glenn knows what the Grimes family dabbles in and how much the Greene family hates the Grimes for their dealings. Glenn also dabbles in the illegal activities as well, just not as heavy as Daryl. Glenn’s small job is the delivery boy for various items for the Grimes family. So if Maggie every found out who he associates with, Glenn will lose the love of his life and possibly spend his life in prison because the Green family would go after anyone who is associated with the Grimes. Glenn’s plan is to keep the two groups apart for as long as he can. 

“Hey, don’t call Maggie a ‘broad’,” Glenn started. “And I want you to meet her, but not yet. I’m not ready for you guys to meet her just yet. So please be patient.” 

“I guess, brother,” Daryl responded, as he shrugged his shoulders. He’ll wait to see one of his best friend’s girlfriend. Rick also didn’t care that Glenn won’t introduce them to his girlfriend. He did, however, trust that he would allow them to meet her at some point. So all Rick and Daryl would have to do is wait until their best friend is ready for that next step. Silence filled the car as the radio station of some rock music played in the background as they continued towards the mall.

The trio pulled up into the mall parking lot and started to head into the mall. Rick’s phone rings as they enter through the food court of the mall. Shane was calling him probably trying to figure out where they were at. 

Rick immediately picked up the phone and quickly said, “We’re by the food court. Hurry up.” With that, Rick hung up the phone and started scanning the area. “They’re coming,” Rick said to Daryl and Glenn as he disrupted the two. 

Daryl grunted in response and made his way to one of the empty tables. And the others followed suit. Rick started looking around the food court. It was mid-day on a Friday, so there were a decent amount of people out. There were mostly adult with a couple of teens who decided to skip class to visit the mall for god knows what. 

Rick notices two women, black and white, who are walking together and laughing entering the same entrance as the boys. They both seem familiar, mainly the white lady. Rick continued to look trying to figure out who they were, when one of the girls turned and looked directly at him. Her brown eyes pierced his blue eyes. Her eyes have a little twinkle as she smiles right at him. A little shocked, Rick smiled back at the girl but to others it may have came out differently. The girl chuckled and looked away to look back at her companion. He wanted to know who this girl was and decided to bring this though to his friends. Rick has seen this girl before and his friends might know her as well.

Rick turned to his friends as he interrupted their talk of who knows what. “To my left at my 9 o’clock, there are two girls who seem familiar to me. One is black with dreads that dyed on the bottom to a goldish color. The second one is beside her with straight brown hair that stops at her shoulders. I was just wanted to know if you guys recognize them.”

The two friends slowly looked at where the supposed girls are at. Daryl looked a little confused he knew the one, but the other was truly a mystery. The one Daryl knows is an enemy of the Grimes family, although Rick doesn’t really care about that fact, conflict could arise if this girl can up to them. Glenn immediately recognized one almost immediately as well. Since he was turned away from his friends, they don’t see how his eyes widen in shock. He didn’t know that Maggie was going to be out of the house today. She didn’t tell him he was going someplace, not that she needed to tell him where she was going all the time, but Maggie does like to keep him updated. Based on the young woman beside her, Glenn would assume that it was Maggie’s younger sister, Michonne. And this fact came from seeing pictures of Maggie’s sisters in her wallet and in her apartment.

Daryl turned back to Rick and stated, “I know the brown haired girl. That’s Maggie Greene. The other girl, I have no idea who she is.”

Glenn looked at Daryl, then to Rick. Glenn is afraid that his friends would recognize the familiarity in his face when he looked at the Greene sisters. 

Rick hummed and tilted his head. He looked towards Glenn, “Do you know the other girl?”

“No man. I don’t even recognize either girl.”

Rick decided to look back at the girls to find that they were now gone from the food court area. Before Rick can verbally make note of this to his friends, his brothers come from the right of the 

“Alright, let’s fucking go,” Shane practically bellowed as he neared towards Rick and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from the dead for this fic. Sorry it took so long. This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half. The second half is almost complete so soon enough it will be posted on here. Hopefully I will not forget. Again, I am so fucking sorry. Please forgive me.  
> I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.   
> Thank you so much for reading, if you want to, because I'm not going to pressure you, give me a kudos and/or leave a comment.   
> Have a nice day!!


	6. Chapter 5

After spending nearly an hour and a half in the Men’s Warehouse, the boys were able to find themselves suits to wear to the party they will be gate crashing to. Rick’s older brothers led the group towards god knows where but the rest of the group followed behind.

Rick looked around at the shops around them, Champs, Sprint store, Express to name a few. He began to people watch at the people walking around the mall. Rick hears female laughter coming from the opposite side of the mall. The same laughter he heard earlier.

Rick looked at the two women making their way towards the group of boys. The dread-haired girl was coming towards him. She has yet to notice him yet but he definitely noticed her. Her smile looks even better, the closer she is advancing to him. She was wearing a simple [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/mall_outfit/set?id=221636381) of a gray crop top with ripped boyfriend jeans. She also wore pure white shoes with not a single scuff on them as well as carried a leather bag. She is absolutely beautiful so much it made Rick feel a little nervous. 

 But she finally looked up and instantly their eyes connected. It seems like no one was around. The light around them darkened and all noise was silenced. Rick felt like she’s looking into his soul and vice versa. They continue making their way towards each other and as they were passing, their hands brushed against each other, which sent electric shocks throughout their bodies.

They broke eye contact and Rick closed his eyes as he rode out the shocks going through his body. The noise came back as well as the light. Rick continued to follow his brothers but he decided to take a look at the dread-headed girl. He saw that she stopped as she listened to the brown haired girl next to her. Her back was to him and even her backside looks gorgeous. The things Rick would do to this girl is nearly unspeakable. But he thought of those actions intently. Wondering what she would sound like, then what she would sound like moan his name. He wanted to hear her laughter and he wanted to be the source of that laughter. Seeing her made him want to worship her for the rest of their lives.

 As if she could hear him, the girl glanced at him, meeting his eyes almost instantly. He was probably drooling at the sight of her, but she still gave him a gentle smile. After that, she simply turned to other girl and began to walk away from him.

“Rick, man,” he heard Daryl call to him. Rick didn’t even realize that at some point he stopped and stared at the pretty girl. “Are you okay?” Rick continued to look at the girl until she was out of her sight.

He finally turned back to the group. All the guys were looking at him and the direction he was looking at. His brothers and Daryl looked curious as to what was going on, but Glenn looked completely nervous. Although his face didn’t show it, Rick was wondering why Glenn looked so nervous. Did Glenn know the girl he was completely enamored with? And if so, how? But Rick decided to leave those questions for later.

“I’m okay,” Rick responded. He looked back at the direction where the girl went. “I’m going to go this way. I wanted to see a store, I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit.” Without waiting for the guys to respond, Rick turned on his heel and swiftly made his way the opposite direction he was going. 

“What the hell was that,” Spencer questioned.

“I don’t know but let’s go. We’ll let him know where we are at.” Shane stated as he turned and headed in the opposite direction from Rick. The twin brothers followed behind without looking back towards their youngest brother.

 Daryl looked back at Rick, preparing for the questions he was going to ask him when they were away from Rick’s brothers. Daryl turned to look at Glenn and saw that he was aggressively biting his lips.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Glenn turned from the direction Rick left into Daryl, confused. “What?”

“You’re biting your lips like you’re planning on it ‘em. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Glenn mumbled.

“Yeah okay,” Daryl scoffed. Shane called for the two boys. “We’ll talk about this later.” With that, Daryl walked away. He grumbled, “Rick and Glenn acting weird as fuck. What the hell is going on?”

Glenn looked back towards the direction Rick headed. Hopefully, Rick won’t interact with Maggie. That was something he didn’t need. Glenn just shook his head and followed behind Daryl, silently praying that Rick didn’t recognize Maggie or her sister.

* * *

 

Rick looked all around trying to find the pretty girl again. She barely left his eyesight and now she’s completely gone. He through the store windows and tried to see if he could see her. Finally, he saw her. He stopped just to stare as she looked at her face. She was smiling and laughing with the brown haired girl. She was lifting clothes to her body and flaunting it a bit in front of the girl.

Rick decided to enter the store so he could hear her voice. As if she felt him enter the store, the girl looked directly at him. Her face was filled with shock but her face softened. She spoke to the brown haired girl, who nodded and moved away from his pretty girl. The dread-haired girl looked back at Rick and waved him over. Almost instantly, Rick moved towards the pretty girl till he was right in front of her.

The girl smiled at Rick and he smiled right back.

“Hi,” She said so sweetly. Her voice sounded like smooth velvet. Her smile was almost blinding up close.

“Hi,” Rick smiled back at her.

“It seems like you’ve been following me all day.”

“If I was following, it would never be from afar. It would be extremely close. So I can clearly see your beautiful face.”

The girl smiled and looked down. Rick gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. “Don’t ever hide that pretty face and smile from me.” He moved the few dreaded pieces of hair from her face behind her ear. He noticed her flower earring. “What’s your name, pretty flower,” Rick questioned.

“Michonne,” she stated as she looked in Rick’s eyes. Rick has yet to remove his hands from her face. Michonne nuzzled Rick’s hand as it was cupping her face.

“Michonne,” He repeated her name. “It’s so pretty, just like you, pretty flower.”

“Are you going to tell me you name or are you going to keep me in the dark,” Michonne questioned.

“Rick,” he simply stated.

“Hello, Rick.”

Rick rubbed his thumb on the ball of her cheek and smiled at her, “Hello Michonne.”

“Why does it feel like I’ve known you all my life?”

“I have no idea. But I plan to never let you go.”

Michonne smiled and pressed herself against Rick. Since she was a little shorter than him, Rick wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his waist. Rick smelled her hair, which smelled like vanilla and coconuts. Michonne nuzzles her face into Rick’s chest and smelled the sandalwood and pine on his shirt. She wanted to roll around in his scent and have clung on her.

 Michonne mumbled something into Rick’s shirt that he had to pull back in order to hear her properly but he never let her out of his arms.

“What was that,” He chuckled a little.

“I said,” she exaggerated jokingly. “That I’m pretty sure that we look so weird right now.” Michonne looked around the store, and sure enough, people were looking at them weirdly.

“I don’t care what those people are thinking, I’m holding my pretty flower and I don’t plan to let go,” Rick responded by pulling her back into his arms and swaying them slightly aggressive. She smiled and let out a musical laughter.

“Sooner or later, you’ll have to let go.”

“I’ll choose later.”

“My sister is going to come back soon. I sent her away to try on some clothes.”

“Why’d you send her away,” Rick questioned.

“Because she would be all in our faces and I don’t think that I want her to be here when I meet you for the first time. It would totally ruin the moment.”

“Well, when will she be back?”

“Soon. But I plan on giving you my number and I want you to text me immediately.”

“I promise I will, pretty flower.”

Rick reluctantly released Michonne and the couple exchanged their phones to program their numbers in. They handed their phones back to each other and placed it back into where they picked them up from. Rick pulled Michonne back into his arms and leaned his forehead down to meet her.

“I hope that I will be able to see you again,” Michonne stated as she closed her eyes.

“You will. I’ll make sure of it,” Rick confirmed confidently. Michonne pulled back and looked up at Rick. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I promise to text you.”

Michonne nodded and they slowly released each other. Rick backed up and out the store as he never broke eye contact. Michonne smiled and turned away from Rick because if she didn’t she’ll run back into his arms. Rick smiled at her back and headed towards the direction where his brothers and friends were headed to earlier.

Rick pulled out his phone and looked at her number. She put her name in, but he decided to change it to Pretty Flower. After that change, he immediately texted her and put his phone in his pocket.

Maggie made her way to Michonne with a few of the clothes that she was going to get. “What were you doing out here?” She questioned.

“Nothing, just looking around and being on my cell phone,” Michonne responded distractingly as she looked at her phone. She smiled at the message Rick sent her.

**I can’t wait to see you again, my Pretty Flower.**

“What are you smiling at,” Maggie observed. Her younger sister is smiling at her phone and as far as she knows, there was no boy in her life. So it was weird.

“Nothing. Just some post on Tumblr.” Michonne quickly responded to Rick and put her phone in her pocket. “Are you ready to go because I’m tired.”

Maggie looked at her sister suspiciously. “Yeah okay.” Maggie made her way to the register and looked back at her sister. She didn’t understand what was going on with her sister. It was completely odd that she was acting this way. Maybe after Michonne got some sleep, she’ll open up to her.

As Rick was practically skipping towards the direction his friends, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and practically ripped it out of his pocket. He looked at the message.

_I can’t wait either. Maybe next time, you’ll be able to kiss me._

Rick felt extremely hopeful of this possible new relationship. He can’t wait to see Michonne again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter. School has been kicking my ass but it's over now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. If you did leave a comment or kudos to let me know I'm doing well or bad. Thank you much for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

It has been nearly an hour since Maggie’s little sister had her face glued to her phone with a huge smile on her face. She’s been watching her out of the corner of her eye trying to figure out what, or who, exactly her sister is going gaga over.

Maggie looks around and picks up a gaudy green colored dress and asks, “What do you think about this, Michie?”

Without a single glance to her sister or the ugly dress, Michonne responded, “Looks nice.” She was smiling into her phone, giggling like a little school girl to mystery person

Maggie huffed and tossed the dress over some random rack. She didn’t understand this new development and why her sister wasn’t paying attention to her. Maggie is not needy or craving attention from her youngest sister, but some acknowledge would be nice. She marched over to her sister who’s less than 4 feet away from her and snatched the phone out of her hand.

“Hey—,” Michonne nearly shouted as she tried to reach for her snatched phone.

“Who exactly are you texting?” Maggie started to back away from Michonne.

Michonne frowned and took steps towards Maggie. “No one.”

“Then how come you’re paying attention to your phone more than me. When we left home, your phone barely got a notification, but now it’s been vibrating almost nonstop.” As Maggie said this, the phone vibrated in her hands and a notification popped up on her screen. Maggie barely had a chance to look to look at the message before the phone was snatched from her hands.

 “It’s no one. Just some guy,” Michonne practically mumbled as she looked at the message.

**Oh My Pretty Flower, I would like to see you tomorrow.**

Michonne smiled at the message. Maggie looked on with disbelief.

“From the way, you’re looking at that message it doesn’t seem as if it’s just some guy.”

“Well, he is. I only just met him,” Michonne responded. The phone vibrated again in her hands, signally another message.

**I’m willing to skip out hanging with my stupid brothers and my friends to be with such a beauty.**  

“Must be some guy, if he’s making you smile like that,” Maggie said in retort. She moved towards her sister. “This was supposed to be our day. I haven’t seen you in months and now this random new guy has entered your life and you’re practically ignoring our shopping trip.”

Michonne looked up from her phone and felt ashamed for ignoring her sister. She didn’t mean to, but Rick has been on her mind since she met him and his constant texts are adding a little color to her cheeks. But she needed to pay attention to her sister. She can text Rick when she gets home, maybe even call him on the phone.

“You’re right. I need to pay attention to you,” Michonne said as she walked up to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her sister. “Let me just text him back then I’m all yours for the next hour.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her sister. She pulled back and smiled. “Go ahead but be quick. We still need to pick out your dress for our parent’s anniversary.” Maggie turned away leaving her sister to respond to this mystery man.

Michonne made quick work to respond to the message and turned toward the direction her eldest sister left in.

******************************************************************************

Rick was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, making his way back to a diner with his friends. Since he’s been texting Michonne, his pretty flower, since they left the mall, he needed to put all of his attention towards talking to her. For some reason, he can’t get her face, her voice, her smile out of his head. She was a gorgeous woman and he wants her to belong to him. To only be consumed by him.

So when Rick tossed the keys to his car to Daryl and walked over to the passenger side, the two friends gave Rick a little side eye. But they made their way to the car and got in. Before they left the mall, they decided on eating at their favorite diner, rather than eating at what was at the food court.

Rick had his eyes on his phone waiting for a response to possibly seeing and hanging out with his pretty flower tomorrow. He barely heard the conversation between Glenn and Daryl as Rick started to reread the messages between him and Michonne. As he was looking another message came through.

_As much as I would like to see you tomorrow, I can’t._

_I have to go to an anniversary party for my parents._

_It’s kind of a big deal. That’s why I was at the mall today._

Rick huffed. He wanted to see her but understood that she needed to go to the party for her parents. Sadly, this means he can’t get out of going to the party for the Greene’s. As he tried to think of another excuse, another message came through.

_My sister wants my attention onto her. So I can’t respond for a while. But I promise to text as soon as I get home._

Rick was sad that she had to go but understood that she needed to talk to her sister. Just a few texts earlier, Michonne told him that she came home from college just a few days ago. She hasn’t seen her sisters in a while and although they annoy her to death, she loves them dearly. So, Rick has to sadly wait until Michonne texts him back later in the evening.

**Ok, Pretty Flower. Don’t forget about me while you hang out with your sister.**

Rick sent the message and finally puts his phone down. Glenn noticed that he finally put his phone down and nudge Daryl in the driver seat to look at their friend.

“I see you’ve come back to living,” Glenn joked as he nudged Rick’s shoulder from the back seat of Rick’s car. “Who was it that you’ve been texting?”

Rick had a hint of a smile on his face before he responded, “This girl I met at the mall.”

“A girl, huh,” Daryl grunted.

“What about it?”

“I’m just surprised that you randomly met a girl, got her number and have been texting her nonstop for the past hour and a half.”

Rick turned to look at Daryl, who was still looking towards the road without a little glance towards his friend. Glenn looked between the two friends, feeling a little uneasy. He knows that Rick has a short temper and can become aggressive in an instant. But he also knows that Rick would brutally hurt his friends, even though there are times when it wouldn’t be uncalled for.

“Is there a problem,” Rick questioned.

Daryl rolled to a stop when they reached a red light. He looked to Rick, seeing the smoldering anger that’s brewing behind his eyes. “I meant nothing by it. Just thought it was strange because this isn’t anything like you. You don’t go up to girls, you don’t just get their number and if you do happen to do all of this, you would’ve gotten bored or stop responding by now.”

Rick understood what Daryl was saying. Whether he likes it or not, this isn’t normal behavior for Rick. He likes things being under his control. But this feeling, the feeling about this girl he only meets for less than 10 minutes was able to capture his heart and mind by a simple look. Just as he was going to respond, a car from behind them honked their horn bringing everyone in the car look at the light which was green. Daryl started to move the car again towards their destination to the friends’ favorite diner.

“I get it. This is different. This girl is different. I feel like she’s the one for me,” Rick said to his friends.

“Really,” Glenn finally speaks up.

“Yes, really.”

Daryl and Glenn nodded in response. “Well, can we get her name?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell you, but not right now.” Rick wanted to keep this to himself for a while. He doesn’t want his brothers to find out. And he especially doesn’t want his mother to find out. She might not approve this union because she has other women in her mind to set Rick up with. “This needs to stay between us. No one finds out,” Rick said a little harsh. Nothing will mess up this relationship between him and his pretty flower.

“Of course,” Daryl and Glenn echoed to Rick. They would always have his back, no matter the situation. He trusts them with his life and knows that nothing that was discussed within the car will be heard by other people.

Rick’s phone buzzed signaling a message. He lifted his phone up so quickly, he could have smacked himself in the face. He thought it was Michonne, but instead, it was his mother. She said that he needed to go to downtown to check the newly arrived drugs from Bangkok at one of their warehouses.

Rick huffed and responded with a simple ok. “Looks like we won’t be eating just yet. We have to turn around to check the purity of some drugs for my mom. At the northeast warehouse.”

There was a growling noise from the back seat of the car, making the two friends up front to turn and look back at the backseat passenger. “What,” Glenn asked. “I’m hungry and now we have to wait after we do the checks on the drugs.”

Daryl shook his head and Rick just chuckled. “Maybe we can stop at McDonald's or something before we get to the warehouse,” Rick suggested.

Daryl nodded and turned the car around, heading towards the warehouse. This lifestyle that Rick lives, handling drugs and participating in illegal activities, made him think about what Michonne might think of him. She didn’t seem to recognize him and he hadn’t told her his last name. Most people in Georgia knows his family last name and she must know it as well. So Rick doesn’t plan on telling her his last name. He hopes that if she doesn’t find out about it, scared that she might leave him. But if she stayed, and asked him to live the life of crime, he’d do it in an instant, just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still reading, thank you so much for reading this story. The next chapter is finished and I'll be posting it as soon as I'm finished with the 8th chapter of this story. Have a good rest of your day/evening!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the anniversary party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally learned how to post pics in the chapters. THANK God!!  
> Anyways, thanks for being patient. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but school is over so ill have more time to actually write them. I've already written out the outline, I just gotta type it up and edit, then it'll be ready.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Michonne was sitting at her vanity in her room applying the final touches of makeup on her face and listening to music. She was thinking about Rick and how he made her feel. When she made it home from shopping with Maggie, Michonne texted Rick telling her she made it, but she didn’t get a response until three hours after the initial text. She was a little annoyed and let him know that she was, but he was able to make her smile again.

Rick asked to call her and they spoke into the phone until the earlier hours in morning the next day. They talked about nothing and everything. Michonne even mentioned about wanting to be an artist, or even become an art dealer but is instead studying to become a lawyer. He told her that she should follow her dreams, be an art dealer. If her family or anyone had a problem with her decision, he would back her up and take care of her if need be. She laughed and told him that he was silly, but in her heart, Michonne knew Rick would really help if she needed it.

Michonne looked in the mirror and saw a small smile on her face, knowing that it because of Rick. She didn’t realize that she could feel so happy about another person who isn’t her family. He makes her happy for simply being there. She feels so connected to him that it scares her a little bit.

Her phone beeped signaling a notification. She flipped her phone over and checked the notification. Immediately a smile appeared on her face, Rick sent a message. He knows that she’s getting ready for her parent’s anniversary party because she told him a little earlier.

**I know that you’re getting ready for the party, but I want to try one last time for you to skip it and come see me instead.**

Michonne shook her head. Since last night, Rick has been trying to convince her to not go to her parent’s party. He wanted to see her again and apparently, he couldn’t wait.

_Sorry, baby. I must go. Even though I’d rather spend time with you, I need to be there for my parents._

Before she even had the chance to put her phone down Rick quickly responded.

**I know.**

**Maybe we can meet up after?**

**At the lake near that white gazebo in Huntington Park.**

She knew exactly where he was talking about. She’d go there during the day to draw in her sketchbook, or read a new book. She’d normally go when no one was home so she didn’t have to answer any questions from her family.

_I know where it’s at. I’ll let you know after the party ends when I’ll make my way there._

Just as Michonne sent the text, her door busted opened with her older sisters entering. She placed her phone back on the vanity table, flipped face down, so her sister can’t see any messages Rick might send.

“Why aren’t you ready yet,” Sasha chided her younger sister as she walked into her bedroom. Sasha’s dress was a glittery, red strapless maxi dress. Her dress was somewhat similar to Jessica Rabbit’s dress without the slit on the right side. Sasha had bright red lip color with some glamour eyelashes. Her normally natural pulled back curls were released and curled around her face. Maggie came in with a hunter green, sleeveless v-neck wrap dress. It was loose around her waist with a slit opening on the left side. She was wearing some silvery strappy heels to match. Maggie was wearing dark makeup, which seems to inspire from a 1920s look. It’s the same with her hair, which was wavy and framed her face.

 

*Sasha's Dress*

*Maggie's Dress*

“I’m basically ready, Sash. I was waiting for one of you to check on me like you normally do, and help me zip up my dress and talk out these flexi rods in my hair,” Michonne answered. “So can one of you please help me?”

Maggie made her way to her sister and helped her with her sister, while Sasha simply moved to look in the mirror on Michonne’s vanity. “Did Dad tell you about some of the men he wants to you to meet,” Sasha asked as she fixed her lipstick.

Michonne was slightly worried. She knows that her father wants her to have a partnership with someone in her field and someone who can help her career. Since she’s going to law school and training to soon take over the law firm that her family owns, Michonne, according to her father, would need a husband to helps stabilize the firm. He was even suggesting that she could become a part of Congress and possibly make moves to become the President. But this isn’t the future she wants. Michonne doesn’t want to marry someone because it would help her possible political career. She wants to be an artist or simply a lawyer and help prosecute cases. So she doesn’t really want to meet anyone because she now has Rick. She hardly wants to think about interacting with these men who want her only for her status and for the power her last name brings. Michonne wants to be in love.

Despite saying all of her thoughts on the subject of her love life and career, Michonne simply said, “No. I don’t think he mentioned that they would be there.” Hershel Greene didn’t say anything to Michonne about the men coming to the party, just said that he wanted her to meet some people. Sasha was finished with her makeup and sat on Michonne’s bed. Once Maggie finished with Michonne’s dress, she started to take out the flexi rods from her hair.

“Well, there’s going to be a couple of guys there for you to meet,” Sasha declared.

“Well,” Michonne enunciated. “I don’t plan on talking to them. They don’t need to talk to me. Daddy is wasting his time by introducing me to these people.”

“Daddy said he just wants you to meet them, not marry them,” Sasha taunted.

“Why don’t you talk to them?” Michonne turned around to look at the middle child with an annoyed expression.

“Because Daddy has a group of men for me to talk to this evening. And I plan on smiling and laughing at their shit jokes because some of these men can help my career.”At least Michonne knows where Sasha stands on their father setting them up with men.

“Well have fun with that. I don’t plan on doing any of that,” Michonne practically huffed her answer. Maggie was quiet during this whole situation. She doesn’t need to be set up with someone because she had Glenn and he has already been approved by her family, specifically her father.

There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice on the other side telling the sisters that the limo was ready to take them to the party. Sasha immediately got up and gathered her slivery small clutch bag and cell phone. “I’ll meet you guys downstairs,” she said as she made her way out of Michonne’s room.

There were on a few flexi rods left in Michonne’s hair, so she started to help Maggie to finish and pin the locs to one side. “Why were you so quiet, today,” Michonne questioned as she met her sister’s eyes in the mirror.

Maggie simply shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m glad that I don’t have to go through what you and Sasha will go through with Daddy. But I feel bad because I want both of you to find the love like the one our parents have or what Glenn and I have.” Maggie’s shoulders sagged as if she had the weight of the world was on her shoulders. “I don’t want you guys to be in an unhappy relationship or marriage, especially you. Daddy is already pushing you to become a lawyer and although you don’t mind, you’re not doing something you love. I don’t want you to be unhappy at work and at home, you’d hardly have a place to be happy, like me and like Daddy and Mama.”

Michonne listened intently as her sister spoke about she felt on the subject. Michonne doesn’t think that she would hate working as a lawyer, but she knows that she wouldn’t be entirely passionate about it like how she is with her art. She didn’t think that Maggie was thinking about her and the life she may lead in the future. Michonne wants to tell her about Rick, but she doesn’t think now is the time. She’ll tell Maggie about him soon enough though.

Michonne responded to Maggie, “Thank you for thinking about me.” She stood and turned to Maggie. Michonne wrapped her arms around her sister for a big hug, which she returned with the same big, tight hug. “Thanks for looking out for me too. I think that I might be able to find your kind of love one day.” As she was saying this, Michonne had Rick’s face pop into her mind.

“Okay okay,” Maggie joked as she pulled back from the hug. “I love you but we need to get leave for this party before Sash starts yelling at us.”

Michonne laughed and nodded. “Okay. Just give me a minute so I can quickly clean up the mess.”

“Don’t take too long, Michie.” Maggie gathered her things and left the room.

Michonne started to put away all the makeup products and put her makeup brushes on a small towel so she can clean them when she gets home. Michonne started to pack up her things when a thought came into her head. She reached for her phone and took a selfie just for Rick. She only showed her face and some of her cleavage and sent the message to him. Michonne knows that she looks good and can’t wait to see what Rick’s response will be.

*Michonne's Dress*

*Michonne's Makeup*

After she finished cleaning up, Michonne made her way downstairs to get into the limo. She locked the front door and went into the limo. It was simple enough, just a regular black limo with the driver opening the door for her.

“Finally,” Sasha exaggerated. “What took you so long?” She moved to hand Michonne a flute wine glass filled with what looked like champagne.

“I was just cleaning up my vanity. I didn’t want to deal with it later, after the party,” after she said this, Michonne took a sip of the wine. As she was talking to her sisters, the driver left the siblings larger family home and made their way to the party at the venue.

Michonne’s phone vibrated with a message response. She took a subtle look at the message while her sisters continued their conversation. It, of course, was from Rick.

**[Skull emoji] I’m dead.**

**Your beauty has killed me.**

**I hope that I get to see your beauty in person today.**

Michonne smiled and quickly typed a response.

_Of course, you will._

_But don’t actually die though. I like you too much to lose you this soon._

_No matter if it’s from my beauty or something else._

Almost immediately there was a response.

**You won’t ever lose me.**

**I’m gonna be in your life forever, until the day we both die.**

**Our hearts beat as one.**

Michonne’s heart was touched by those words. She surprised how open Rick is about his feelings about her, especially this soon. Most guys don’t feel this way nor do they say things like that this soon. But she’s thankful. The two are both on the same page. They’ve quickly fallen in love with each other, even if they aren’t sure about that yet.

******************************************************************************

**One Hour before the Greene’s anniversary party**

Rick was sitting in his bedroom with his shirt half buttoned up and without a tie. He continues to look at the picture Michonne sent to him just a few minutes ago. Everything about her is absolutely beautiful. She looked gorgeous in her makeup and her slender neck looks like it needs to ravish by him. It was true this picture of Michonne killed him. She was too beautiful that Rick feels possessive about her. No one should look her way because she was now his. Anyone who talks to Michonne will be beaten or possibly killed. He was thinking about getting her to tell her where the party was at so he can crash it and beat men off with the stick to keep them away from her.

A knock sounded on his door getting him out of his immediate Michonne fog he was in. “Come in,” Rick responded as he placed his phone down and looked at the door. He was expecting one of his brothers, but instead, it was his mother, Deanna Grimes.

Deanna entered the room and made her way to her son, “Hello sweetie.”

“Hi, mom,” Rick said confusingly. “Did you need something?”

“No, just wanted to check on you.” She gave her son a smile. Deanna gestured Rick to stand, which he did and started to button up his shirt.

“Ma, I can do—,” Rick was interrupted.

“I know. But I wanted to help out my baby boy,” Deanna responded as she was paying attention to the task. “Where are you boys going this evening?”

Rick didn’t know if his brothers said anything about the party to their parents. But he doesn’t believe that they did or even would tell them. Before he could respond, his mother interrupted him.

“I think that I know where you going.” Rick’s mother said coolly. She finished buttoning up Rick’s shirt and started working on his tie.  “I was just wondering if you would immediately tell me. But it seems that you were hesitating.”

“Where exactly would that be mother,” Rick questioned, looking at her mother’s face while she kept her eyes on her hands tying the tie.

“The Greene’s anniversary party.”

“How’d you know?”

“I know everything that is happening in this state. What makes you think I wouldn’t know what my own children are up to?”

“Does that mean that you’re having us followed?” Rick’s eyes narrowed because he needs to be more aware of his surroundings. He doesn’t want his mother knowing where he may be going. Although Rick wouldn’t do anything against the family, he needs to have his own privacy and be able to conduct business without his mother practically breathing down his neck.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” She smiled at her son. “Just know, I’m always looking out for you.” Deanna finished with the tie and took a step back from her son. “You look handsome. Will you be wearing a mask?”

“Thanks, mom. And I plan on wearing this mask,” Rick responded as he moved towards one of his dressers and picked up a simple black mask. He showed it to his mother first before he moved to the mirror to put it on his face.

“I need you to make sure that the family doesn’t know about you being there. I don’t want any more problems with the Greenes. We have a new shipment of drugs coming in from Mexico and I need to make sure that there aren’t any problems when we decide to get it.” Rick listens to his mother as he adjusts the mask on his face to make it sit more comfortably on his face.

“I will, mother.” Rick turned to face her. “No one will know that we’re even there. Plus I’d doubt they’d notice.”

“The heads of the family might not, but that middle child of their will. Sasha has been on our backs for a while now and has an agenda. From one of my informants, it seems that she wants to move up in rank. If she’s able to bag one of us, her career will skyrocket as well as that horrid Hershel Greene’s law firm.” Deanna moves to stand in front of her son and gently grabs his face. “Don’t disappoint me, son. I’d be afraid of what I will do to you if you fail me.”

Again, before Rick could respond, his brothers barge into the room, interrupting the slightly tense conversation between mother and son. Deanna moves back away from her youngest son and looks towards her other children.

Aiden and Spencer enter the room and notice the tense shoulders on both occupants in the room. The twins look at each other and back to the other pair. “We ready to go, Ricky,” Aiden teased as he tries to relieve some of the tension in the room. “Glenn and Daryl are downstairs waiting for you.”

Rick nodded in response and gathered the rest of his stuff. As he was getting the last of his things together his mother was speaking to her eldest children. “Be safe out there boys. The night is scary and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” Despite the seemly innocently sounding concerned tone that their mother used with them, there was still a little bite in her words. “Have fun tonight.” Smiled at her sons, kissed them both on the cheek and left the room.

Looking a little dumbfounded, the twin brothers looked to Rick. “Come on, let’s go. I need a couple of drinks.” The twin brother left the room with Rick following behind.

As he made his way downstairs, he thought about his mother’s subtle threat towards him and his brothers. He doesn’t want to believe that his own mother would try to hurt him, but Rick isn’t entirely sure. Downstairs, Glenn, Daryl, and Shane are sitting in the living watching some football game that was occurring.

“Are yall ready to go,” questioned Shane. “I want to drink my fill and dance with as many pretty ladies as I can. Hopefully, I can get lucky tonight.”

“With that face, I doubt that you can,” Spencer teasingly retorted. From there, the two siblings started bickering.

Rick gestured that his two friends follow him and headed to the car. Rick moved closer to his two friends and said lowly that they would be taking Daryl’s car. Since Rick’s mother has informed him about having him and his siblings being followed, Rick wanted to make sure that she doesn’t know where he will be later that evening if she placed a tracker in his car.

When the three friends entered the car and began following Shane and his brothers, Glenn questions Rick about not wanting to drive his own car.

“Because I think my mother is having me followed,” Rick simply responded. Daryl gave Rick the side eye but kept his eyes on the road. Glenn had his eyes on Rick, looking at him confusingly from the back.

“What makes you think that?”

“She told me so.”

“So we took Daryl’s because…”

“Because there might be a tracker in the car, or on my cell phone,” Rick said as he turned to look at Glenn. “And I don’t need to be followed, especially not tonight.”

“Why not?”

“The girl I told you guys about yesterday.” Glenn nodded rapidly while Daryl grunted a response. “I plan on meeting with her later tonight. And my mother doesn’t need to know what I’m doing.” Rick turned back around and kept his eyes forward.

“Okay, so what do you need us to do?” Daryl, the always loyal friend, ready to give his help to his best friend, asked. Glenn was just as loyal, but he was still on the fact that Rick’s own mother is having him followed.

“I’m going to leave my phone with you and you’ll drop me off close to Huntington Park. I don’t really want the car to stop moving and possibly show exactly where I will be.”

“Will you go home or to my house? How would you get there?” Daryl kept his eyes on the road and as he questioned his friend.

“I’ll go to your house. So bring my phone inside. I’ll have my girl drop me off and then we have some work to do in the morning.”

Glenn cleared his throat. “Now that we know what the plan is, are we just going to gloss over the fact that your mother is having you followed? Because that’s absolutely wild that she’s doing that. Like why is she having you followed? What are her reasons?” Glenn continued to babble out more questions about Rick being followed and Mrs. Grimes reasoning to having her son followed.

Rick and Daryl looked at each other amusingly. Their friend always gets caught up in things and worries a little too much.

“Glenn calm down,” Rick turned and looked at Glenn. “We’ll worry about this tomorrow. I have an idea, but I don’t want to stress tonight about it.”

“Right, right. We need to party. We’ve been working so much and I need a break and get a little loose.”

Rick turned back to the front and thought about something that he is looking forward to, and it’s not the party. He couldn’t wait to see Michonne, his pretty flower. He wishes he could see her there at this party, but the luck of having that happen is slim to none.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add Rick's suit. This isn't an update. But I am currently writing chapter 8 right now. Hopefully, I'll be done by tonight so I can post it in the morning.


	9. Chapter 8

As Rick and company enter the anniversary party, the lights turned down and the people in the room stopped their conversations. At a top of the grand staircase was a projector screen with a slideshow of the Greene family. It began with images of a youthful Hershel and Annette Greene. The pictures continued with images of their growing family, with all of their daughters and their growth.

One of the daughters stood out to Rick. He thought that it looked like Michonne but it was impossible. Rick thinks he knows what she looks like, but the last time he saw an image of the Greene’s youngest daughter, she was about 10 in the picture. But his suspicion was confirmed when a picture of the youngest daughter, at what Rick assume, was her high school graduation. She was surrounded by her parents and her sisters.

Rick’s eyes widen at the revelation. He tried to keep a straight face because he doesn’t want his brothers to think anything was wrong. This revelation could cause problems, but Rick wouldn’t let it. He still wanted Michonne in his life. Despite the hatred, their families feel for each other, Rick would work twice as hard to make sure that Michonne was happy and wanted for nothing in life.

The photos of the projection stopped on one picture. A group picture of the whole family. The picture was taken recently and looks like it was taken abroad.

“That family makes me sick,” Rick heard Shane say in disgust. The twins nodded in agreement. A couple of heads turned to looked back at Shane and gave him the stink eye. Shane hated the Greene’s family. Although he didn’t have any personal beef with them, Shane despised them just because his family didn’t like them. 

Rick rolled his eyes at Shane’s response but didn’t add any input. He looked at the pictured Michonne. She had a bright smile with her one of her arms wrapped around her mother’s back. Although she was completely dressed down in jean shorts, which Rick considered to be too short without him there to glare at any man looking at her, and a tank, she was still beautiful to him. He wants to see her face and be in her presence for the rest of his life. Their families be damned. If the pair has to leave their family behind, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

The lights filled the room again. “Now, Welcome the Greene family,” A voice echoed throughout the ballroom hall. The crowd began clapping as Hershel and Annette Greene made their way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a group of photographers taking their pictures as they made their way down. After the Greene parent’s made their way down were their daughters in the order of age. Maggie was first, then Sasha and finally Michonne.

*Annette's Dress*

*Hershel's Suit*

Rick makes an unconscious step forward to get a better look at Michonne. Although he was nearly in the back of the hall, it was as if Michonne was right in front of him. Her face a covered by her mask, but Rick was able to still see her beautiful face. All Rick saw was Michonne. The room was empty to him, just Rick and Michonne. How it should be.

*Michonne's Mask*

Rick saw Michonne at the bottom of the stairs and taking pictures with her family. The partygoers decided to mingle around, while they waited for the Greene family to make their way to them.

“After that unnecessary show of ass kissing and pictures of this horrible family,” Shane announced. He started walking backward. “I’ll make use of that open bar and probably get one of these wonderful and incredibly sexy women to sleep with me.” He made eye contact with a few women as he backed away from his brothers, winking at them.

“In case you forgot little brother,” Spencer interrupted as he and Aiden followed Shane towards the bar. “You brought us with you.”

“With the technology, we have today, big brother,” Shane smirked at Spencer. “There’s a wonderful app called Uber or you could use their competitor Lyft.”

The brothers went back and forth as they made their way to the bar. Rick turned to his right where his friends were at, but neither of them was standing there. He looked around for them, but with the number of people in the room and the fact that people were wearing masks, Rick wouldn’t be able to find them unless he was looking from above.

Since he was left alone, Rick decided he’d find Michonne and dance with her all night. He moved towards the last place he saw her and hoped she was still taking pictures.

* * *

 

Michonne’s face felt like it was going to break with the amount of smile she had to do for the pictures. She doesn’t know how many pictures her parents wanted, but still stood and took them anyways. Although the Greene family weren’t celebrities, many attendees at the party wanted to take pictures with one of the most powerful law family in the state.

After a while, Michonne felt someone staring at her. Not the normal stare where people are looking at her and admiring her, but the kind of stare that was penetrating. She didn’t feel weird about it, just cautious about who this particular admirer was. So she discreetly looked around to see if she recognized anyone.

The pictures finally stopped, but just before Michonne was able to get away from the onlookers, her father called her over. “Michonne!”

 She tried not to huff in frustration. Michonne just wanted to text Rick to see what he was doing. She hoping that she could just get a room at the hotel and stay in there until the party was over and for the time she was set to meet up with Rick.

She fixed her annoyed face and turned to her father. “Yes, Dad?” She made her way over to her father and another man he seemed to be talking to. Michonne mentally sighed in her head. Her father was trying to set her up again. She knew that some people in attendance at this party was potential suitors but she didn’t want any of them. The man was a tall, black man. He looked to be over a decade older than him. Michonne believed that she has seen him before at another event hosted by her parents, but doesn’t seem to recall his name.

“I want you to meet a friend of mine.”

“Another friend, Daddy?  You seem to have a lot of friends you want to introduce me to.” She went to her father’s side and placed her arm on his back.

“Please indulge your old man, princess,” Hershel responded as he looked down at his youngest daughter. She was the apple of his eye. He loved her immensely. He wants to give her the best of the best. The only way she’d get it is if he helped her in finding love. No man would be good enough for his youngest but he’d work hard to make sure that the man would treat her right. “Meet one of the junior associates at the firm, Mike Anthony.”

Michonne moved her attention from her father to Mike Anthony. Now that she was closer, she thought Mike was cute, but not really her type. Especially since she now has Rick in her life. She found the person she’d wish to spend the rest of her life with. But instead of being rude and ignoring the man in front of her, Michonne greeted him. “Hello, Mr. Anthony.”

“Please call me Mike.” He smiled his bleached white teeth in her direction.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mike. I don’t believe that we ever met before.”

Mike interrupted, “We actually have.” He gestured to Hershel. “Your father had a New Year’s party at the firm. He introduced us then.”

“Oh. I apologize for not recognizing you, then. But it was nice seeing you again.”

There was a small lull in the conversation. Michonne subtly looked around to see if she could find her sisters so she could get out of this match-up her dad was trying to make. Her sisters were standing a little further into the crowd on the side. They had their eyes directly on her sister making faces and gesturing Michonne and Mike. Michonne stuck her tongue out at the two.

“Sweetheart,” Michonne heard her mother called. She watches as she made her way to them. She hoped her mother was referencing to her and not her father. But she was referencing to her dad.

Annette Greene walked up to her husband and daughter. “Sweetheart, we need to talk with the mayor about some of the cases the firm is dealing with.” She noticed Mike was standing with her husband and child. “Well hello, Mike. How are you this evening?”

“I’m fine, Mrs. Greene. How are you?” Mike smiled at Annette.

“I’m wonderful. I’m celebrating 30 years with the love of my life. I hope soon enough you’d be able to find the love of your life.”

“I hope so too, Mrs. Greene. I feel her close already,” Mike looked at Michonne with his final statement. Michonne tried not to make eye contact with him.

“Well, I need to steal my husband. Maybe you can keep our daughter company this evening.”

“I’ll try my best ma’am.”

Annette turned back to her family. Hershel smiled at his wife while his daughter was pleading with her eyes for her mother to save her. But Annette ignored those silent pleas and grabbed her husband. “Let’s go, before the mayor gets a little too drunk for conversation.”

“Of course, my love.” Before they left, Michonne’s parents kissed her cheeks. “Please try and play nice,” Hershel pleaded with his daughter. Michonne closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. Tonight, she’d have to entertain a man who wants her heart, but he was too late. Someone else holds her heart. Annette also whispered to her daughter, “I’ll see you later, baby girl.” With that, both of her parents abandoned their daughter.

Michonne looked at her parents with longing as they walked away from her. “Your father mentioned that you were going to be joining the firm soon.”

“Yeah, I sadly have to follow the family tradition of being a lawyer,” She tried to joke.

“Entering law is very important and we help shape the world,” Mike started to babble. He went on a mini-rant about how important law was and their role as lawyers. This is not what Michonne thought her night would be. She’d rather be home, or much better with Rick. But her wishes won’t be coming true tonight. Michonne'll just listen to this man talks about the law.

Mike noticed that Michonne was half-listening. She was looking around the room rather than looking at him. “How about we dance? Try to get to know each other a little.”

Since it would be rude to say no and her parents were looking at her, Michonne agreed. “Sure, let’s go.” She walked ahead of him, making her way towards the dance floor. Other couples were holding each other as they dance to slow songs. Sighing, because she’d have to take part of this but would do it for her family and to stave off bored.

Once Mike finally made it to the dance floor, he’d tried to hold Michonne’s hand, but she decided to set her hands on his shoulders and keep a decent distance from actually touching him. The pair swayed quietly like they were at their 8th-grade prom.

“So,” Mike started. Michonne wondered if he ever shut up. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What is your favorite course in school?”

God, it was like he was some old relative that Michonne hasn’t seen since she was a toddler. Again, not wanting to be rude, she decided to respond. “Art history.”

“Art history,” Mike questioned. Michonne nodded. “I didn’t know that they offered art history to a law major student.”

“They do when we need a history. I like art, so I thought I’d learn the history of art.”

“Oh, do you like looking at art?”

“No, I want to create art. Maybe get some of my works in a gallery or something.” Most people would judge her for her love of art rather than law, considering her family background. Even some people in attendance tonight looked down at her older sister for becoming a veterinarian like her mother.

“Art doesn’t really get you any money.” There it went. Any interest Michonne had in Mike, which was already little, went away. “Most artists don’t get recognition until they die, so you wouldn’t be able to get any of the benefits when you're alive.”

“Well, luckily for me. I’m going into law, one of the most stable professions in America. Someone is always getting sued for one thing or another.”

“It is stable. And recently, everyone is suing each other. At the firm, I mostly deal with criminal cases.” Mike left out the part that he only represents the defendants who typically have a lot of money. Wanting to impress her, Mike started talking about his current cases. He knew that if he’d be able to marry Michonne, his family could get a share of the firm and possibly become a senior associate in the process. His father stressed the importance of getting with Michonne, which if he didn’t Mike would be a stain on their family tree. It didn’t hurt that Michonne was also attractive and young. He didn’t have to worry about anything sagging in a few years if he dated someone his age.

Michonne was once again bored by Mike. She sent a prayer to whoever is listening to get her away from this man.

Rick finally found Michonne. Sadly she was dancing with some dumbass who looked to be almost a decade older than she was. He was over at the bar watching them. He was practically fuming when this man touched his pretty flower. Even from a distance, Rick could see that Michonne was uncomfortable with the man.

He orders a neat whiskey and watches with silent anger. A few women came up to him while he was at the bar, but he didn’t pay them any mind. There was only one woman on his mind and at the moment she was in the arms of another man.

Rick watches as the man start to move his hand lower towards Michonne’s ass. His resolve finally broke. Before he made his way over, Rick swallowed the rest of his drink and marched his way over to the pair. He came up behind the man holding his pretty flower and gripped his shoulder tightly.

“May I step in,” Rick asked. Mike jumped at the abrupt interruption. Michonne was elated that the dance with Mike was over but now she had to dance with another random guy. But she’ll suck it up and deal with it. She looked at the man behind Mike. There was something familiar about him, but Michonne wasn’t too sure.

Mike hesitated a bit, but Rick tightens his hold on Mike’s shoulder, making him wince and nod his approval. Mike backed away from Michonne. “Find me after you’re done dancing with this guy.” He walked away practically glaring at Rick for interrupting them.

Michonne let out a breath of relief. She was able to clearly look at her savior. They made eye contact, although his face was covered by his mask, his eyes were hypnotizing. She knew those eyes. But she wasn’t sure and Michonne didn’t want to say Rick’s name to some stranger who knows her father.

“Thanks for saving me from him,” Michonne said as she looked into the masked man’s electric blue eyes. The man nodded in response and reached a hand out for Michonne to take. She smiled and placed her hand in his hand.

Rick smiled back at Michonne and pulled her to him. He placed his other hand on her waist and began to sway to the rhythm. The pair silently danced together for two songs. Michonne rested her head on this man’s chest. She felt at ease. She pretended that the man holding her was Rick, her prince.

Michonne needed to know who this man was. He was giving her the same feeling that Rick gave her, the other times she was with him. She pulled her head back and looked into those blue eyes. “I need to know your name.”

The masked man smiled at Michonne. He pulled her away from the dance floor and in the area was there were fewer people. The whole way there Michonne was trying to fight and pull her arm away from the man. “Uh, excuse you. What are you doing?” She continued. “I’ll scream my head off. There are cops here who’d shoot you.”

Finally, in a secluded corner, Rick pulled off his mask and gave Michonne a sheepish smile. Michonne was frozen for a few seconds. Her eyes were wide and mouth was open. Rick chuckled and closed her mouth, “Bugs will fly in your mouth. The only thing you need in your mouth is my tongue and--” Rick was interrupted by Michonne’s loud squealing. She wrapped her arms around his neck while jumping up and down. Rick wrapped his arms his arms around her to make sure that she didn’t fall. He spun them around and Michonne giggled.

Once they stopped spinning, the pair looked into each other’s eyes. Michonne was going to speak but Rick stopped her. “Hold on.” He took the gold mask off her face. “It was concealing your beauty.”

Michonne smiled brightly at him. “How are you here?”

“I believe I drove here,” Rick sarcastically said. Michonne pushed his shoulder rather than removing her hand, she left it there.

“I meant how you are here at this party. My parent’s party.”

“I may have snuck in.”

“The security here is pretty tight. My dad and sister made sure of it.”

“Well, Daddy Greene needs to find better security.”

“I thought that you had to be somewhere tonight.” Michonne tried to look menacing. Rick just thought that she looked adorable.

“Yeah. My brothers forced me to come.”

“What did they hold you at gunpoint til you came here,” Michonne joked.

“Ha. Ha.” Rick pulled Michonne to him, their pelvis touching. “My Pretty Flower seems to have jokes.”

“I do actually. I’m a funny gal.”

“Yeah?” Rick moved his head closer to Michonne’s.

“Yeah.” She whispered back. Rick pecked Michonne’s lips. Wanting more, Michonne deepened the kiss by putting her tongue in his mouth. The pair kissed for a few moments, sensually kissing each other before they pulled back and rested their forehead against each other. “I’m happy that you’re here.”

“I’m happy that I’m here with you.” Rick placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it. “If not, I’d probably just drink until I felt like leaving.”

Michonne gasped. “We can spend the night together, and then we can spend more time after.” Michonne started squealing again and began jumping up and down.

“Okay, Pretty Flower. Let’s go back out there before people begin to wonder where you’re at.” He puts his hand on her shoulders to stop her active movements.

“Let’s go.” She started and dragging Rick behind her. Rick stopped her. He didn’t want to leave the corner without his mask on. Some people in this hall know who he is; he doesn’t want any problems especially if he’s going to be with Michonne for the rest of the party.

“We need to put our masks on.”

“Duh. Of course.” Michonne promptly put her mask back on, making sure not to mess up her makeup or her hair. Rick followed suit. “Now let’s go.” Michonne grabbed his hand and walked out the secluded area.

The couple went back to the dance floor, holding hands and placing their attention on each other.

* * *

 

Sasha Greene was trying to enjoy her parent’s anniversary party as best as she could. She was standing above the ballroom hall looking down while listening to a group of men discuss the hated Grimes family. She despised that family. They were able to break the law and not be put to justice for the horrendous crimes they’ve committed. Her hatred was separate from their families’ mutual hatred for each other.

One of her partners went undercover in the Grimes family was tortured then killed when they discovered that he was a cop. She wanted justice for her partner and his husband and kids he left behind. Those bastards needed to be taken down and be destroyed. Sasha will do anything in her power to make sure that the Grimes family doesn’t hurt anyone that she cares about.

Sasha looked down at the dance floor and looked at the pairs dancing. She noticed Michonne dancing with some random man. Although she couldn’t see who he was, Sasha was sure that she had no idea who he was. She looked around the room again, to make sure that she was able to recognize those in attendance. Sasha made it her business about who was coming to this party tonight out of the safety of her parents and siblings. Since her family was well-known lawyers, who typically help the wealthy, sometimes her father firm actually convicts some of the worst criminals.

Sasha was able to recognize most people in the room with the exception of 4 other people, not including the man dancing with her sister. Sasha excused herself from the conversation that she didn’t provide any input it and made her way over to her parents and sister, who were standing on the grand staircase.

“Hello, little dove. Were you hiding from your mother?” Annette pulled her middle child to her.

“Of course not, mom. I’d never hide from you. Plus, if I was, you’d find me in an instant.”

“Are you enjoying yourself,” Hershel question Sasha.

“Yeah dad,” Sasha responded simply. “I actually came over here to see if you guys know who that guy is dancing with Michonne.” She pointed in the direction where her sister was slow dancing with an unknown man.

Her parents and Maggie looked over to the dancing pair. Maggie and Annette thought that Michonne looked happy in the man’s arms. She was resting her head on his chest while he whispered things in her ear, making her smile and laugh. Hershel wasn’t entirely sure who that man was. It wasn’t one of the men that he wanted to set her daughter up with. But he couldn’t deny that his daughter was enjoying herself with this unknown man.

“I’m not too sure who he is, little dove.” Annette looked away from her youngest to look at her middle child. “But you can’t deny that Michonne is enjoying herself.” Maggie nodded in agreement.

Sasha looked back at her sister. She could see that Michonne was indeed enjoying herself but she wanted to protect her sister.

“Just leave it alone,” Maggie suggested. She wanted her sister to calm down. It was a party and she’s getting worked up over nothing important. “He might just be someone who’s staying at this hotel and snuck in. It doesn’t seem like he causing any problems.”

Sasha sighed deeply and nodded her head in resignation. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna go back upstairs.” Sasha climbed the steps and looked back at her sister and this mystery man. She was curious but decided to leave it alone. As she made her way up the stairs, Sasha’s eyes roamed the room again. Her eyes landed on the bar and one of the men she didn’t recognize. She began moving her eyes away from him, but he removed his mask.

Sasha stopped on the stairs immediately and was shocked at what she was seeing. Standing at the bar, wiping away his sweat was Shane Grimes, the middle child of Deanna and Reg Grimes. She looked at the other men in the room. She was able to point out, Spencer Grimes, who was chatting with the ADA’s daughter. Aiden Grimes was by the buffet table. The other man she still didn’t know who he was. But the final person was Rick Grimes and he was dancing with her sister. Sasha was frozen unsure what to do but decided to make her way to Rick Grimes. She wanted to catch him before he disappears.

While standing at the bar, Shane removed his mask because he was sweating like a pig. He asked the bartender for a cup of water. Once he received it, he looked around the room and noticed that Sasha Greene was looking directly at him. His eyes widen and nearly dropped his cup in the process of moving towards his closes brother, Aiden.

“We need to go now!” Shane pulled Aiden away from the table. Aiden looked at his brother with confusion but before he was able to respond, Shane interrupted him. “Sasha Greene saw me. Meaning she saw you and everyone else. You need to get Spencer and Daryl and get out of here. I’ll be right behind you guys.” Aiden nodded, dropped his food on the buffet table and made his way over to his twin brother and his little brother’s best friend.

Rick held Michonne close, rubbed her back and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He was telling her she was gorgeous and can’t wait till they’re away from everyone else and it’s just the two of them. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, making him tense and glare at whoever was interrupting his time with Michonne. But Rick saw that it was Shane. Not wanting to disrupt Michonne, he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Shane leaned into Rick’s ear, “Sasha Greene has spotted us. She’s making her way over here, we need to go now.”  Rick huffed and nodded his head in response.

Rick pulled back from Michonne and looked into her pretty brown eyes. “I have to go, Pretty Flower. But I’ll see you later tonight.” He leaned down and gave Michonne a quick peck. Michonne closed her eyes trying to relish the feel of his lips on hers but nodded in response.

Just as Rick pulled away from Michonne completely and followed Rick, Michonne pulled him in the opposite direction of the way Sasha was coming in. She pulled Rick into another dark corner and kissed the life out of him then pulled back. “That’s a preview for later.”

Rick shook his head and gripped Michonne’s ass. He started nibbling on her ear and whispered, “You’re a very bad girl. I’ll deal with you later.” Michonne gave him a bright smile and rubbed his chest. He shook his head her again and pulled away from Michonne. “Bye Pretty Flower.”

“Bye Rick,” Michonne responded, watching him walk away from her. She can’t wait to see him later.

Sasha saw that Rick was making his way to the exit of the hotel.  She followed but before she was able to stop him, one of her father’s associates stopped in front of her, “Hey, Sasha, I heard you’ll be making police sergeant.”

“Yeah, I am. Excuse me for one moment please.” She bypassed the man and made her way out of the hotel. She growled in frustration that she no longer saw them. They got away. She didn’t know what she would have charged the Grimes boys with, but just having them in her custody, would help her career, just a little bit.  
 

* * *

 

Michonne was once again giddy. She was smiling to herself in the corner that Rick left her in, but she was happy. Time couldn’t go by fast enough for her. She wanted to see Rick again. She sighed happily and made her way out of the dark corner. She looked for her parents because she’d rather hang out with them than men who were fighting for her affections.

Michonne walked up to her parents. “Hi, Mama. Hi, Dad. How are you guys on this wonderful evening?”

Her parents smiled at her daughter’s happy behavior. “We’re good, sweet daughter. How are you? And who was that man you were dancing with earlier?”

“I’m fine,” Michonne smiled. She tried to brush off the question. “It was just some guy that I met.”

“Oh? You seemed to enjoy his company quite a lot.”

“I did.” Michonne smiled. “But I don’t want to jinx anything, so let’s not talk about him anymore.”

Sasha entered the ballroom hall. Since she lost the Grimes boys, she needs to find her sister. She needed to find out what her sister knows about Rick Grimes, or figure out if she even knew Rick belonged to the Grimes family. Sasha found her sister standing on top of the staircase with their parents and Maggie. She marched her way over to them. “Hello Parents,” Sasha smiled at them. She turned her attention to Michonne. “We need to talk.” She was using her command voice that she used with her subordinates.

Michonne looked back at her parents with widening eyes, hoping that they’ll save her from whatever rage Sasha has against her. But her parents averted their gaze. They are a little scared of their middle child as well. Michonne looked at her parents with betrayal in her eyes and followed her sister with her head down in shame. Although she didn’t know what she has done to her sister, Michonne thought that she must have done something bad for her sister to be acting like this. But Michonne reluctantly followed Sasha, when she abruptly turned on her heel towards an area filled with fewer people.

Maggie was also standing by their parents and Michonne. She watched when Sasha came back into the room and towards her family with a fire in her eyes. It was the same look she had when something didn’t go her way but will do everything in her power to make sure that it does. But Maggie wasn’t sure what Sasha wanted to do with Michonne. She just danced with a mystery guy for most of the night. Michonne looked happy while dancing with him, she looked happier than she has for a while. Maggie didn’t want her younger sister to lose her happiness because Sasha wanted something and would be willing to take it forcibly. She followed behind her sisters, making sure that her younger sisters didn’t cause a scene at their parents’ party and to be there for Michonne for whatever Sasha has in store for her.

The three sisters made it to the less dense and slightly dimmed hall of the lobby area of the hotel. Before Michonne was able to question her sister’s weird behavior, Sasha faced her and began her line of questioning. “Who was that guy you were dancing with earlier?”

Alarmed at her question, Michonne tried to keep a straight face. She wasn’t ready her and Rick’s relationship out there yet. She wanted to keep it under wraps despite the fact that she told Maggie a little bit about Rick. Maggie looked at the pair, with confusion on her face. She wondered if Sasha knew something that she didn’t. But Sasha was known for finding out things even when people didn’t want them to be found out.

While thinking of a response in a matter of three seconds, Michonne decided to give Sasha Rick’s name. She’ll lie about everything else because she doesn’t want her sister to look into him and try to find her number then looking him up with that number. Working for the police comes with perks of finding people. “His name is Rick.”

Sasha wasn’t expecting Michonne to outright say his name. But it didn’t escape her notice that she didn’t say his last name. In Sasha’s mind, Michonne is either covering it up that he’s the child of Deanna Grimes or she doesn’t know. Sasha wasn’t sure which of the scenarios are correct but she plans to find out right now. “Where did you meet him?” She crossed her arms and didn’t break eye contact with her sister.

Knowing that it’s a tactic of Sasha’s to have direct and intense eye contact to make the suspects she interviews tell her the truth, Michonne doesn’t break eye contact with her despite the next words out of her mouth are lies. “I met him at school,” she said in an even tone.

“If he’s from school, how come no one has heard of him? And he was somehow made it to our parent’s anniversary party?”

“I invited him.”

“Did you, now?”

 “Yeah.”

Maggie was a simple bystander to her sisters’ conversation. She looked at Sasha wondering why she was asking these questions. There should be no reason for Sasha for asking Michonne about some guy. If it was possible, Maggie watched as Sasha’s face harden more than it has.

“I don’t believe you,” Sasha accused Michonne, as she uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to her sister.

Michonne looked her up and down before she responded, “Why’s that?” Michonne was confused. Why was Sasha so worried about Rick? She had no reason to be all up in her business, especially business with a guy that had nothing to do with her. “You know,” Michonne started. “I’m curious about why you’re questioning about my friend.”

“A friend,” Sasha scoffed. “He’s not your friend.”

“Excuse you,” Michonne exclaimed. “He is and he likes me very much that it might go somewhere further than friends.” Without realizing it, Michonne revealed more than what she wanted to her sisters. But she won’t let Sasha try to taint what Michonne and Rick had together.

“You just need to stay away from that boy.”

Michonne’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and responded, “You don’t even know him. And don’t call him ‘that boy’. He has a name, it’s Rick.” Michonne glanced quickly at Maggie. She’s been silent throughout the whole conversation between herself and Sasha. She doesn’t know if Maggie is supporting Michonne or siding with Sasha. Since Michonne was so heated she continued her rant to defend Rick’s name from her sister’s accusations. “Rick’s not some flavor of the week for me. I think he’ll be someone special to me one day. If you can’t support my decision to be with Rick, then I don’t care to have you in my life any longer.” With that, Michonne walked off, trying to cool down the heat of the anger she felt towards Sasha. She needed a minute away from her and needs to be in the arms of Rick. The party was winding down a bit so Michonne moved to the bathroom to freshen up for her meeting with Rick later.

Sasha watches Michonne walk off in anger. Sasha wanted to protect her sister from all dangers, including a dangerous love with a Grimes boy. Her sister will learn that Sasha will do everything in her power to protect her family, including Michonne.

She stands in the dark hallway going over the conversation between her sisters. Maggie moves closer to Sasha. “You don’t need to be so harsh on her. You know she’s sensitive sometimes.” Maggie faces her sister. “Why are you pressing her about Rick anyways? You don’t know him, right?”

Looking into Maggie’s eyes with harden eyes, Sasha states, “I do know him.”

Maggie was taken back from Sasha statement. Immediately in her head, she thinks Sasha had slept with Rick before or knew someone who has and wanted to warn her sister. But the next words that came out of Sasha’s mouth were the last thing she excepted. “He’s a Grimes.”

“How—,” Maggie was interrupted.

“I’m working on their case.”

“Why?”

“Because they belong in jail. That whole family belongs in jail,” Sasha responded quickly. She noticed that Maggie wasn’t as upset as she was. “Why aren’t you as upset as me?”

Maggie sighed. Whether he knew it or not, Maggie knew that Glenn was still involved with the Grimes family. She loved him and would do anything for him. She understands why Glenn feels so indebted to them and thinks of Rick as a brother. She didn’t want to tell Glenn that she knew because if she did, his head would probably explode. Plus she saw him tonight, even danced with him under the guise of wanting to dance with someone because her boyfriend wasn’t there. She proceeded to tell the masked Glenn about how much she loved Glenn.

She shook her head out of the thoughts of her boyfriend. When she thinks of him, she starts to think about the love she felt for him and how much she needs him in her life. She turned her attention back to Sasha. “I’m upset, but I don’t think there’s anything you can do about it.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I just think that you should stay out of it. It’s none of your business.”

“Our sister is dating the soon to be head of the Grimes crime family,” Sasha nearly shouted at Maggie.

“Do not yell at me,” Maggie hissed at her sister. She doesn’t to argue with her sister. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Stay out of her life. Let her make her own decisions, good or bad.” Maggie shook her head at Sasha. “You should go home. Say goodbye to our parents and try to relax a bit.” She gently raised her hand to her sister’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Maggie gave Sasha a smile and walked off towards the ballroom, saying goodbye to the invitees to her parents’ party.

Sasha stared at her sister. The second time tonight that her sisters walking away from her. She won’t quit on trying to get the Grimes family in jail and she won’t stop to protect her sister. After this night, she’ll keep an eye on Michonne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Please leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think about this chapter. This is one of the longest chapters, I've written so far with 6,500 words. Next chapter is in the works. I've already outlined up to chapter 12. So you don't have to worry about any writer's block stopping any updates. I'll just carve out some time to update these chapters as quickly as I can. Anyways, thanks again for reading this chapter. What do you think about Michonne and Rick? Do you think that Rick would reveal that he's the son of Deanna Grimes or keep it hidden to make sure that Michonne is safe from his family? What about Sasha drive to try to go after the Grimes family?


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richonne's first park date. Rick is confronted by Glenn and Daryl while Michonne is confronted by Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this hella late update. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Songs in the chapter:  
> No Rush- Brave Girls  
> Can't Take My Eyes Off of You- Lauryn Hill

Rick was driving his car, with Daryl and Glenn, who found the guys practically sprint from the party. The car was silent with music playing in the background. Daryl was looking out the window of the passenger side of the car. While he was at the bar, Daryl noticed that Rick was dancing with a woman for major of the night. Although it was out of his character, Daryl decided to question Rick to sate his curiosity.

“Who was that girl you were dancing with tonight,” Daryl questioned, as he looked at his friend/brother.

Rick didn’t want his brothers to find out about Michonne. He knows that Shane has a problem with the Greene family, just like they are with their family. Aiden and Spencer didn’t particularly care for the family, with some underlining hatred, but other than that, they don’t go out of the way to harass the people associated with the Greene family. But he knows that Daryl and Glenn wouldn’t try to harass Michonne nor would they try to hurt her because she a Greene, what his family would consider her to be their enemy. They also wouldn’t tell his parents about the relationship that they have either.

“She’s my soulmate,” Rick said simply. “Someone who’s going to be my wife one day and carry my children.”

“Didn’t you meet her tonight,” Glenn questioned from the backseat. He understands love at first sight, he had that with Maggie, but he didn’t think that Rick was the kind of lovesick person.

“I met her the day we went to the mall,” Rick explained. “I saw her walking with her sister and saw her again inside of a store. We talked, exchanged numbers and have been talking since then til now.”

“Then how did you meet her again at the Greene’s party,” Glenn asked. Daryl looked at his friend waiting for an answer.

Rick hesitated for a second but decided to reveal the one fact about Michonne that could cause problems. “She’s the Greene’s youngest daughter.” He smiled, thinking about her. “Michonne,” Rick murmured softly, but his friends still heard her name from his lips.

Daryl cursed in response while Glenn was silent. He noticed that Glenn didn’t make a single response and turns his attention from the driver seat to the backseat. “Did you know,” Daryl asked roughly.

Glenn shook his head, as he looked like he was holding something back.

Rick does a quick glance through the rearview mirror at his friend.

“Out with it,” Daryl grunted. The car rolled to a stop at a red light, a few blocks from Rick’s house. Rick once again looks at his friend through the rearview mirror.

Stuttering, “I’ve been dating Maggie for 3 years now.”

Rick knew who Maggie was. She’s the Greene’s oldest daughter. He was listening to those announcements made at the party. But Daryl didn’t make the question. “Who the hell is Maggie? And why haven’t you told us about her?”

Glenn starts to clam up with Daryl’s tough questioning. He begins to stutter, but Rick decides to help his friend out. “Maggie is Michonne’s sister, the oldest one.”

Daryl practically explodes. “What the hell is wrong with you two? Especially you Rick. You have to stop seeing her.” That was not what Rick was expecting from Daryl. Normally Daryl is on Rick’s side but this time he isn’t. “Your family won’t allow this relationship to continue. So stop now, before the trouble starts with the Grimes and Greene family.”

The car was silent after Daryl’s statement. Rick didn’t want to respond to Daryl’s assessment of the relationship. Despite his friend’s obvious disapproval about Michonne, it wouldn’t stop Rick from seeing her. But this conversation was noted and locked away until further notice.

The trio pulls up in front of Rick’s house. It looked like they made it before Rick’s brothers, which worked in his favor. He doesn’t have to explain where he’s going and Rick might not be able to give a good excuse. Rick keeps the engine on and his face forward, “You guys can head inside.”

Daryl unbuckled himself and turned to his friend. “You’re going to meet up with her, aren’t you?”

“Out.”

Daryl huffed, “You’re making a mistake. People are going to get hurt.” He climbed out the car and slams the door shut.

Glenn still sat in Rick’s car. He looked at his friend and brother waiting for him to turn and look at him. Rick finally did with a quirked eyebrow, wondering why Glenn hasn’t left yet. Glenn smiled at his friend. “I’m happy for you.” He moves from the middle seat towards the passenger side back door. “You deserve love.” Glenn just climbed out the car, following behind Daryl. He waved back at Rick before entering the Grimes household.

Rick was happy that he received some support for his relationship with Michonne. Although he should be pissed about Glenn and Maggie, he’s not because Glenn was a good friend who deserved happiness like him. The happiness he felt from thinking about Michonne, being around her, hearing her voice. She consumed him and he wants to drown in everything that is Michonne. Rick won’t let anyone, especially Daryl, to cause any problems in their relationship. It’s going to be the two of them forever and always. The rivalry between their families could end if they joined together anyways which would be good. Love was meant to outshine hatred.

Rick’s phone beeped, reminding him, that he’s still in his car, parked in his driveway. He reached for his phone and noticed that the message was from his Pretty Flower.

**I’m 20 mins away. I can’t wait to see you again. I’m gonna kiss all over your face.**

Rick’s face brightens at the message. He finally gets his head into gear and begin pulling out of the drive of his home and make way towards the love of his life. But it wasn’t before he responded back his beloved.

_I’m on my way too. I’ll be there in 20 mins. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face again._

As he drives over, Rick thinks about Michonne and their future together. They’d live in a large but modest looking home with 5+ kids, 2 dogs, and a goldfish for the kids. The couple would have sex every day for the rest of their lives. One of the most important things in this future he’s imaging, Rick can come home to her beautiful face. The last thing he’d see is her face and the first thing he’d see is her face for the rest of his life and he wouldn’t have a problem with it. He can’t wait for that perfect future with her.

* * *

 

Michonne made it to the bathroom to freshen up after she left her disagreement with Sasha. She couldn’t believe that Sasha was trying to keep her away from Rick. From what she knew, Sasha doesn’t know him and didn’t have any right to judge the choices she makes. Michonne didn’t need protection. She knows how to defeat herself in case of an attacker thanks to her parents’ persistence of her taking self-defense classes. If she did need protection, Rick wouldn’t be the one who’d hurt her. He’d try to protect her.

After she cooled down and fixed herself up, Michonne walked out to the lobby. She was still heated but tried to control her breathing. Most people who attended the party have gone home, it was getting late and her parents might have left already for the couple vacation. The lobby was mostly silent with a few people chattering. She heard footsteps behind her, she decides to ignore the steps and control her emotions.

Too wrapped in her head, a hand grips her shoulder making Michonne jump. She abruptly turns and realizes that it’s Maggie behind her. Maggie looked at her sister with concern. Although Michonne cleaned up well enough, she still looked like she was going to break.

“You okay?”

“Of course,” Michonne scoffs, as she rolls her eyes at Maggie. “Why wouldn’t I be? My sister wants to ban me from seeing my soulmate without a proper explanation, but other than that, I’m freaking peachy.”

“You think he’s your soulmate?” Maggie thought the same of Glenn when she first met him. She wanted to know if Michonne also felt that igniting spark as well.

Michonne groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. “Not you too.” She opens her eyes to look back at her sister. “Look, if you have something to say about Rick and me, you might as well save it. If you continue, I’m gonna have to resort to violence, meaning punching your beautiful green-eyed face.”

Maggie smiled at Michonne. She wasn’t known for violence and doubts that she would actually hit her, but she wasn’t there to hold Michonne back from love and explained just that. “I’m not going to prevent your relationship with Rick.”

“Why do I hear a ‘but’ coming?”

“But,” Maggie exaggerated. “Sasha told me that Rick leads a dangerous life.”

Knitting her eyebrows together, Michonne questioned, “What do you mean dangerous?”

Maggie didn’t want to go into further detail so she decided to keep it simple. “Let’s just say, he’s on Sas’ criminal radar.” Holding Michonne’s shoulder and looking her in the eye. “But you need to ask him about that. Relationships require full honesty and from what I know, the dangerous part is a big part of his life.” Maggie pulls Michonne in for a tight hug. “If you still want to continue with him, even after he’s explained everything, just know that I’ll support you.”

Maggie pulled back and gave her sister a gentle smile. “I’ll see you later.” She walked away from her sister, going to the party planner to discuss clean up of the ballroom area. But before she was to do that, Maggie wanted to talk to her own soulmate. Maybe they can meet up later and spend the weekend together. She might even reveal that she knows that he came to her parents’ party.

Michonne was confused about Rick. Her sisters were telling her that he’s dangerous but when she’s around him, she doesn’t feel unsafe. Around him, Michonne felt protected and nothing could ever hurt her or relationship with Rick. Despite the warnings she received from her sisters, Michonne still wanted to see him.

She looks at her phone to see how long it would take for to reach Huntington Park from the hotel. Michonne saw that it was only 20 mins away. So, she texted Rick, letting him know that she was on her way. Michonne decided that she wanted to send a picture to Rick to show how much she misses him and wanted him to see her face.

Rick responded with the text, _‘I’m on my way to you. Did I mention that you look gorgeous on this full moon night?’_

 Michonne smiled brightly at his response. It felt like there were butterflies in her belly. She hopped in her car and drove towards her man.

Fifteen minutes later, Michonne pulled up to the empty parking lot of Huntington Park. It felt a little eerie being alone in the park so late at night. But she knew soon enough that Rick would pull up any minute. So, as she waited, Michonne scrolled through her social media accounts while listening to music playing in the background.

**Don't rush, we got a lot of time**  
to get to know each other  
Don't worry about anything  
Baby Let's take our time  
The night is longer than you think  
Look at us in the mirror  
Beautiful

Since her attention was diverted, Rick pulled up to the parking lost a few spots away from Michonne’s car. He smiled as he watched Michonne from his car. She was looking down, mouthing words to what he assumed a song playing in the background. Keeping his eyes on her, he walked towards her driver side of the car.

**Everything I do, all of this is for you**  
Today, I'm your swimming pool  
Are u ready to dive in, no swimsuit, jump in

Michonne felt a shiver run down her spine. Her heart stopped as well as her breath. She looked up and noticed Rick was walking towards her. For a moment, he stopped. The pair looked at each other and smiled. Rick continued towards Michonne while she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned off her car.

Rick opened her car door. There were a few feet between them. If he wanted, he could pull Michonne right into his arms. Once again, the pair is going through another staring contest. The temperature outside was cooler than her car, making her skin prickled from the change in temperature.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You want to come out the car?”

“I don’t know if I should.”

“Why not? I won’t bite if that’s what you’re worried about. Unless that’s something you want?”

Michonne gave Rick an amused smile. “It would be something I want, but that’s not what worried about.” She rose from her seat, keeping eye contact with him. “I’m not worried about anything. I’m just excited meeting and being with my soulmate.” She reached out and lightly brushed her fingertips on his chest.

Although she couldn’t see it, Rick felt the goosebumps formed from her trail. “I’m excited too.” Rick pulled Michonne against his chest.

She let out a giggle at his action and looked down, suddenly shy being so close to him. Although the last time she was this close to him less than forty-five minutes ago, she still felt so nervous around him.

Rick gently placed his hand on Michonne’s face, lifting it to force her to meet his eyes.  “Don’t ever feel shy around me.” He moved his other hand on her face, cupping it like it was made of glass. “When we’re around each other, never not touch me. I need the feeling of your body touching mine just to remind me that you’re real.” He gave her a kiss on her forehead. “That we belong together.” Kissing her on both of her closed eyelids as she felt the energy, the air around the pair felt like it was on fire. “That we’re soulmates.” Rick gave Michonne a final kiss on her lips. It was supposed to be light, but they ended up deepening the kiss.

Rick pulled back, looking at Michonne as she tried to chase his lips to continue their make-out session. She opened her eyes and scold at Rick. “I wasn’t done,” Michonne pouted. She didn’t want to stop. She never wanted to stop kissing or touching him. This is what she wanted to for the rest of her life, to be wrapped around him all the time.

“I know,” He responded as he rubbed the apple of her cheeks with his thumbs. “But I didn’t ask you to come here just so we can make out.” He let out a chuckle, “I wouldn’t mind though. I get to kiss a pretty lady.”  Michonne laughed again and gently hit him. “I just want to get to know you better. I know who you are in my soul and heart, but not my mind. I want to learn more about you. Learn your likes and dislikes, favorite color, favorite movie.” Stepping back and removed his hands from her face, down to her hands. “Now, why don’t we go over to the little white gazebo, dance a little bit and let me learn about you.”

Michonne gave Rick a nod. She moved away from her still opened car door and closed it. They smiled at each other as Rick began pulling her towards the gazebo. The pair walked in silence, surrounded by the sounds of crickets and cars passing on the street by the park.

As they made it to the gazebo, little twinkle lights filled the small space as it sensed movement. Rick moved them to the middle of the gazebo. “Now, let’s do a little dancing.”

“Without music,” Michonne questioned.

“Pretty Flower, why don’t you play some music for us? Maybe something slow, so I can have you pressed up against me in this pretty gold dress.” Rick placed his hands on her waist, pulling their hips together. Michonne looked up and smiled at Rick.  

“Alright, cowboy.” She pulled up her Spotify and pressed shuffle on her playlist. The song that started made her laugh. It basically represents her thoughts on the man in front of her. She set the phone down and wrapped her arms around Rick’s neck. The pair slowed dance to the song, keeping eye contact with each other.

**You're just too good to be true**   
**I can't take my eyes off you**   
**You'd be like heaven to touch**   
**I wanna hold you so much**   
**At long last love has arrived**   
**And I thank God I'm alive**   
**You're just too good to be true**   
**Can't take my eyes off you**

“Who is this,” Rick questioned. He was curious. The voice was soothing and the lyrics represented the way he felt about Michonne.

Michonne paused for a moment, slightly shaking her head. “Miss Lauryn Hill. She’s black artist. I’ve been listening to her for years.”

The pair fell silent and listened to the lyrics. Michonne rested her head against Rick’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. Being in his arms felt like coming home. His hands rest on her waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

**I need you baby**  
 **And if it's quite all right**  
 **I need you baby**  
 **To warm the lonely nights**  
 **I love you baby**  
 **Trust** in **me when I say okay**

After dancing for a few more songs, the pair finally stopped and sat in the seatless gazebo. Rick laid down his suit jacket, so Michonne’s dress wouldn’t get dirty. After the pair had settled on the jacket, Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne’s shoulder, pulling her to his side.

Michonne looks up at Rick, admiring his incredibly handsome face. She wants to remember every detail, never wanting to forget this night or his face. But his physical looks weren’t the only thing she wants to remember, she also wants to learn more about him. “How about we play 20 questions,”

“20 questions,” Rick drawled as he smiled down at her.

“Yep.” She beamed at him. “I ask you a question, you ask me one in return.”

Rick nodded, ready to join in her little game.

“Favorite color?”

“I don’t think I have a favorite color. But if I had to choose maybe red or blue. Yours?”

“Sky blue. I don’t know why I just enjoy the color of the sky.”

“My turn. Favorite TV show?”

“Oddly enough most of the DCTV shows. Like the Flash, Arrow or Gotham. They’re really cheesy and a little dumb, but who doesn’t enjoy a decent comic book adaption. Marvel’s Netflix shows are good too, like Luke Cage.”

“I don’t even know what those shows are.”

Michonne paused. “Wait, what?” She pulled back. “You don’t know those shows? It shows on the CW. Same channel as the unnecessarily long and need to be dead show, Supernatural.”

Rick gave Michonne an amused smiled. It was interesting to find out how much television she watches. He hardly watches any, if he does, its normally news. Shaking his head, “I don’t even know who the Flash is.”

Placing her hand on her chest, like she was in pain, Michonne let out a small gasp in disbelief. “You don’t know the Flash? The fastest man alive? Barry Allen?” She looks at Rick. “Do any of these things ring a bell? From comic books or even the Justice League?”

“Nope.”

“Well, thank goodness you meet me.” Michonne gave him an affirmative nod. “Now we have tv shows to binge when we Netflix and chill. Starting with the Flash.”

“You really like comic books,” Rick observed.

Smiling, “I do.” After her initial shock, Michonne went back under the warmth of Rick’s arm. He held her close and drew little circles with his thumb on her shoulder. “My kids will know all comic book characters. They’ll love both Marvel and DC equally because they both have good and bad qualities.”

“So, you want kids,” Rick smoothly asked. Before he never thought he wanted children. If he did, it would have to be with someone he truly loved. Looking at Michonne, Rick would want as many children she’d give him.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you asked two questions. But I’ll let this one slide.” Michonne reached for his unoccupied hand. “I do want kids. With the one I love.” She looked Rick directly in his eyes when she said “love”.

“How many?” He lifted her hand to his lips.

“Rickkk,” Michonne stretched his name out.

“I know. I know. You can ask a question after this one.”

“Not one, third.” She teased him.

“Well,” He pressed.

“I don’t know. Maybe three or more. Not more than 6 though. I don’t think I can push out that many babies,” She joked. “You?”

“As many as you can give me.”

“Oh?” Lifting an eyebrow. “You want children with me?”

“I want everything with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Rick said simply. He knew what he wanted in life. Despite the fact, the Michonne was a Greene. Her family doesn’t have an importance to his lifelong plans with the woman he’s sitting with now. He wouldn’t let anything happen between them or their families if he had anything to do with it. The drama between the families must come to end if they want peace. Rick was battling with himself in telling Michonne his family background. But he doesn’t want to start their relationship on miscommunication and lies. So, he finally decides to her, but not before he gives her a kiss.

Bringing his lips to hers, he gently pecks her lips. Smiling against her lips, he decides to deepen it further just to get a little taste. Biting her lower lips, forcing her to moan and open her mouth allowing his tongue inside. Letting their tongues battle between each other, Michonne moved her hand to his curls, gripping them tightly. She moaned again when she felt Rick’s hand move from her shouldn’t down to her waist, gripping it tightly. Rick knew he needed to stop them from going further. He needed to tell Michonne who he really was, so reluctantly he pulled back from their make-out session, but not before giving Michonne two more soft pecks. 

Rick opened his eyes and looked at Michonne’s face. Her eyes still closed, seemly trying to savor the kiss she just received from Rick. She knows that she wants to be kissed by this man for the rest of her life. Rick smiled at her and beamed even more when she finally opened her eyes.

Pecking her nose, Rick pulled back but kept his hands loosely on her waist. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Michonne looked at Rick with worry. “What is it? Are you married?” She tried to pull back to remove his hands from her body. She doesn’t know what to think if he was married.

Shaking his head and pulling her to him, “No, Pretty Flower. I’m not married. Never have been.”

“Then what is it?”

“I know you’re Hershel Greene’s daughter.”

Looking confused, Michonne stated. “Of course, you know that. You were at their party. There were pictures of me everywhere.”

“Yes. But there’s another reason why you being a Greene is important.” Rick sighed and looked directly at Michonne. “I’m Deanna Grimes’ son.”

Michonne paused for a moment. Rick let her have a moment because it is a little shocking to her. She’s sleeping or kissing the enemy. Michonne remembered her conversation with her sisters. Sasha not wanting her to be around Rick at the party. Maggie tells her to be careful and that he was a little dangerous.

“Are you scared of me?” Rick’s reputation has gone all around Georgia. He’s a ruthless killer. The stories Michonne must have heard about from her parents about not only his misdeeds but his entire family. He imagines that the Greene’s told Michonne his entire family was the boogeyman and they need to hate them all.

But Michonne is not scared of him. When she first met him, she felt the opposite of scared. He felt secured and protected. Although Rick was a ruthless man, Michonne understands that he would never hurt her. She knows that she’s supposed to hate Rick and his entire family, but given who Rick is to her now, she’d never be able to hate him.

Michonne shook her head in response to his question. “How’d you get into my parent’s party?  
That part she was curious about. Given their family histories, her father would never invite the Grimes’ family to his anniversary party. Even the security was tight that it would have been difficult for Rick to gain entry.

“We snuck in with the waiting staff.”

“We?”

“My brothers and two of my friends.”

“Well, my sister failed at trying to keep you and other uninvited guests out.” She smiles at the thought. Then she remembered that Sasha saw them, and she’d be the main problem with the new relationship and the young adult’s parents. “My sisters know you were there. But Sasha saw us dancing. She had tried to keep me away from you.”

“Do you think she told anyone?” Rick wanted to know ahead of time any issues that may come about. If Sasha knows about him, maybe her parents know as well. He thinks she’d try to do anything to keep him away from her younger sister.

From what she saw, Sasha didn’t get the chance to talk to their parents before they left. They decided to go to on an anniversary honeymoon on some island. “I don’t think so. My parents left before she was able to speak to them. But it doesn’t matter. I still want to be with you. I don’t care what anyone says.”

Rick smiled once again, feeling warm at her words. He felt the urge to kiss her again and he did. They made out for a few minutes before they pulled away and continued their 20 questions game. The questions soon turned to silence as Michonne laid on Rick’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his chest.

Rick rubs his hand up and down her back, he felt Michonne relax into his body. He takes a pick and notices that her eyes are closed and a small smile present on her face. Resting on the wooden railing, Rick decides to rest his eyes as well. The comfortable sound of nature and Michonne’s body pressed against him allowed Rick to further relax.

He doesn’t know how long they were laying outside, but when Rick opened his eyes, he saw small streams of daylight appearing in the sky. As much as Rick wanted to keep Michonne in his arms, he knows that Michonne must get home before her sisters noticed she never return from their parent’s party. Rick also suspects that his phone is possibly filled with texts from Daryl and his brothers wondering where he was at. He needed to get home before his mother, noticed he didn’t return with his brothers.

Giving Michonne a quick squeeze, Rick gently woke Michonne up. She stirred a little before turning her face to Rick. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but still gave Rick a tired smile.

“Good morning,” She said sleepily.

“Mornin,” Rick’s deep voice drawled in response.

“I can’t believe we stayed out all night.” Michonne lifted herself from Rick’s chest, stretching her back. Rick watched her every move with a small smile. He wants to wake up to Michonne every morning. Her eyes shined from the rising sun beams. She noticed Rick was staring at her and bowed her head. Looking at Rick from under her eyelashes, “I guess we need to go home now,” she said sadly.

Pulling Michonne to him once again, he lifted her face, caressing her cheek and looked her in her eyes. “Yes, but I want to see you again. As soon as possible.” Thumbing her bottom sleep swollen lip, he fused his lips with hers. A gentle, sweet closed mouth kiss. Although he wanted more, Rick needed to get Michonne home. Hopefully, he’ll get to see her again soon.

 Nodding, Michonne gave Rick a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want that too.” Giving Rick a slow peck and gently released his lips, “I don’t think I’m doing anything today. How about you?”

Pulling Michonne to his lap with a grip on her plump behind, “Only thing I want to do today is you,” he responded. He reaches up as start caressing and nibbling on her neck. Michonne let out a moan and started grinding herself on Rick’s lap. He let out a groan in her neck and tighten his grip on her ass. Reluctantly pulling away, he looked into Michonne’s eyes once again. “I think I have an idea of what we should do later today.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t tell you yet. It’ll be a surprise.”

Michonne gave Rick a pout. “Why can’t you tell me now?”

“Because it’s a surprise, Pretty Flower.” Rick rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. “Don’t you want to be surprised?”

“No.” Michonne crossed her arms and deepened her pout.

Shaking his head at her antics, Rick pecks her both her cheeks and her pouted lips. “I’m not telling. So, you better stick that lip back in before I bite it.”

“Maybe I want you to bite it,” Michonne smirked at him. She doesn’t want to go just yet. She wants just a few more moments with him.

Rick pushed her up and off his lap. He doesn’t want to be tempted into any more trouble with Michonne. “We need to get home, Flower. We can finish this later today.” Rick gets up from the wooden floor of the gazebo and picked up his suit jacket. Dusting it off, he rests the jacket over Michonne’s shoulders. “I’ll need you to be fully rested for later today.”

Michonne raised an eyebrow at his last statement. It doesn’t seem like she’ll be getting any information from Rick about their second date, but she plans on finding out where they’ll be going later today. She reached for his hand and let him guide her away from the gazebo and towards their cars.

Once they made it to the parking lot, Rick guided Michonne to his car, rather than her own. She stopped at the passenger side of his car, preventing him from opening the door. “I thought I was going home,” she questioned him.

“You are. I just wanted to drive you to make sure you got home safe,” he responded, as he reached for her face.

“What about my car? I can’t just leave it here.” She glanced at the car in question behind Rick as he traps her between the passenger side door and his body. “How will I get it home?”

“Don’t worry about it, Flower,” cupping her face in his hands. “It’ll be in your driveway, later today. I promise.”

Michonne looked Rick in his eyes. Although she doesn’t suspect that he would lie, she wanted to make sure. She nodded, stepped on the tip of her toes and gave Rick a quick kiss. “Let’s go.”

Rick opened the door for Michonne and helped her inside. As he entered the car, he noticed that Michonne was resting against the car window. Starting up the car, Rick makes his way to the Greene home. Michonne grabbed Rick’s hand and holds it in her lap, as she rests her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Rick pulled up to the Greene home. The streets were still dead as the sun barely peaked above the horizon. The clock on the dash tells him it’s a quarter to 6 in the morning.

*Greene Home*

Rick pulled up in her driveway. He looks over to Michonne, she fell asleep almost immediately after he began driving. Smiling at her sleeping face, he doesn’t want to wake her up, but it’d be better for her to sleep in her own bed. Pulling his hand from her hold, place his hand on her cheek rubbing it to wake her up. Michonne fluttered her eyes open and looked from her house in front of her to Rick.

Giving Rick to a soft smile, “Sorry for falling asleep.”

“It’s okay, Pretty Flower. Don’t worry about it. We’ve been out all night. You need your rest.”

Nodding, “Are you gonna tell me where we’re going later today?”

Shaking his head. “Nope. Just be ready around three-thirty. Wear something comfortable too.”

“Okay.” She rubbed her eyes, tiredly.

“Can I get a kiss before you go,” Rick asked.

“Of course, baby,” she smiled. She leaned over the console to give Rick a quick kiss. Rather a quick kiss, Rick deepened the kiss by biting her lips, signaling her to open her mouth. She follows his non-verbal request and allowed Rick to dominate their kiss. After a few minutes and a need for air, the pair pulled away slightly but rest their foreheads against one another. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Pretty Flower.” Pecking her lips. “I’ll see you later. Now go inside and get some rest.”

She nodded and gave Rick one more kiss before she climbed out of the car. “Bye Rick.”

“Bye Pretty Flower.”

Michonne closed the door behind her and walked to her front door. Before she entered, Michonne looked back and saw Rick still sitting in her driveway. She gave Rick a wave before going inside her home.

A few moments after Michonne closed the door behind her, Rick pulled out of the driveway and made his way home. Excited about later today, Rick has an idea about where they should go. Hopefully, she’ll enjoy the outdoors for a bit. As he made his way home, Rick looked at a series of texts he received from Daryl. He gave him some updates about some drug shipments entering Florida. They made it through the first checkpoint until they are transferred their way into Georgia for distribution. Before he responds, he sends a message to one of his trusted men to go retrieve Michonne’s car from Lexington Park and bring it to her home.

The night was starting to catch up to Rick as he pulled up to his parent’s home. Rolling his neck, Rick hopped out of his car. He realized he no longer has his suit jacket, but he doesn’t worry about it. He doesn’t try to sneak into the house, he walks into the home and made it straight to his room. Connecting his phone to the charger and changing his clothes. He notices a text and picture from Michonne.

**Last night was wonderful. I can’t wait to see you again later. BTW you left your jacket with me. I’ll make sure to keep it safe. Sweet Dreams xoxo.**

In the picture she sent to Rick, Michonne is no longer wearing her gold dress. Now she was dressed in his jacket only as she made a kissing face. The picture made him hard and need to adjust his dick in his pants. He’ll have sweet dreams because she hopes that Michonne will be the main character in them. Although Rick was excited about their second date, his exhaustion outweighed his excitement and fell asleep with thoughts of Michonne on his mind.

*Grimes Home*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where Rick dropped Michonne off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. It has been a little over a month since the last update and I am sorry about that. The past month has been a little busy and this chapter was a little difficult to write. I hope everyone is still with me. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and favorite the story so far. All of the reviews give me great joy. This chapter also has a mini smut scene. By mini, I mean ant-sized small smut scene. This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's not too bad. If it is, please let me know so I can stop pretending I know how to write smut scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> \- DL

 

 Gently closing the front door behind her, Michonne finally made it home after a long and eventful night. As she removed her heeled shoes, Michonne leaned against the door for balance as she began reminiscing about the night before. She never thought she'd feel this way about a boy. Sure, Michonne had dated a few random guys in the past, but those relationships ended as quickly as they began. Although Michonne believed in love and soulmates, she didn't except that she would meet her so soon and for her soulmate to be a family rival. Michonne shook those thoughts out of her head. She doesn't want to think about any potential trouble in the near future between Rick and her own family.

Michonne pushed herself off the front door with shoes in hand. She listens out for any noises in case her sisters woke early this morning. Not hearing anything, she makes her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Michonne immediately noticed Sasha sitting at the breakfast bar as she entered the kitchen. Sasha raises a mug to drink what Michonne assumes is coffee. The breakfast bar was filled with dozens of manila folders. From where Michonne standing, she was unable to see the contents of the folders.

Michonne took a breath and walked further into the kitchen. "Good morning," she mumbled as she drops her shoes by the breakfast bar. She walks to the reflective cabinets and saw Sasha turn her head from her notes to her sister.

"Late night," Sasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Michonne grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned to her sister. "Yeah," shrugging her shoulders, pretending to be nonchalant. "I went out with some friends for a little after party fun," she lied.

"I'm glad you made it home safely." Sasha gave Michonne a smile. "I was a little worried. Thought I'd have to send out a patrol car to search for you."

Michonne let out a forced chuckle and heads to the sink to fill her glass. "I'm glad you didn't. I'd be a little embarrassed if I was dragged away in a police car." Taking a sip from the filled glass. "I don't think that would look good for our family. Regardless of the reasons."

Sasha hummed, taking another sip of her coffee. The kitchen was filled with silence. Michonne taking sips of her water as she glances over at her sister working on a case. She wonders if the files were on Rick and his family. Michonne knew the gist of what the Grimes family deals in drug trafficking, money laundering, and, in some cases, murder. The latter is the part of Rick's life that would be a little difficult for Michonne to accept. Although she doesn't know the exact number of people he killed, the fact that he killed someone is a difficult concept to grasp.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Michonne finished the rest of her water and set the glass in the sink. "You heard from mom and dad yet?"

"He called a few hours ago. Said they landed safely." Sasha sets down a sheet of paper and looks to Michonne.

Now that Michonne has Sasha's attention she asks the question that been bugging her for a bit. "It's pretty early in the morning," Michonne stated as she glanced at the stovetop clock, indicating it was almost 6 in the morning. "Why are you up so early?"

"I actually never fell asleep." Leaning back in her chair, "Had to pull an all-nighter on a murder case."

"Is it interesting," Michonne questioned.

"Interesting enough."

"Have any suspects?"

"A few." Sasha looks right into Michonne's eyes. "Grimes is one."

Michonne crossed her arms and didn't break eye contact with her sister. She nodded in response, "Well I had a long night so I'm gonna head to bed." Michonne didn't want to address Sasha's final statement. She doesn't want her sister to know about the relationship with Rick and whether it would affect Sasha's case. Michonne gave Sasha a tight smile before moving towards the archway leading to the foyer of the house.

As Michonne tries to leave the kitchen, she is blocked by Sasha who moved from the breakfast bar, carrying two pictures. Holding each up, the first one contained a family of five. A couple with their 3 children posing and smiling in front of a cloud covered background. Tossing the picture aside, Sasha shows the second picture. The picture contained a pile of what looked like body parts chopped into pieces. After getting a good look at the picture, Michonne closed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head.

"We were able to identify the body a few days ago. We were missing the head and the hands to get a positive identification." Michonne opened her eyes and glared at Sasha, ignoring the pictures that were shoved in her face. Sasha pushed forward, causing Michonne to step back. This continued until Sasha had Michonne trapped between herself and the counter. "He was originally missing for two years. Didn't find his body part til two months ago."

Michonne felt contained between the counter, so she pushed Sasha out of the way and moved to the other side of the kitchen. "Why are you telling me this," Michonne practically snarled.

"You need to see what your boyfriend has done." Sasha set the pictures down and faces Michonne. "We babied you for too long to the point where you think it's smart and safe for you date that monster."

"Boyfriend," Michonne questioned. Sasha shouldn't know about Rick since she's only seen him for less than a second and he had a masquerade mask on. "I don't have-."

Sasha interrupts, "I know Grimes was at the party last night. I know he danced with you until the night ended. And I bet you weren't with your friends last night but instead with that disgusting monster doing god knows what."

Michonne noticed the hate-filled glare from Sasha as she laid all the facts out. If she wasn't Michonne's annoying sister, Michonne would admit that Sasha was a great detective. "He's not a monster," Michonne defended Rick. "Maybe he's following in the footsteps of his family because he doesn't have a choice."

"A choice," Sasha questioned. "A choice is choosing between which pizza place to order from. A choice is deciding which crappy movie to watch. Murder isn't a choice. Murder is intentional and purposeful. The choice you make when you kill someone is to take all future possibilities and relationships that they had before their time. That was the decision he made."

Michonne scoffed. "I don't think he did it. If he did, he'd be arrested, and you know it."

"Oh please." Sasha threw her hands in the air, in exasperation. "You can't be that naïve, little sister. Everyone knows that he did it. Even if he didn't commit the actual murder, his family took away a father from his children. He'll never be able to watch them grow up."

"Innocent until proven guilty. That is taught in law school and all criminal justice classes. So, I know it's something you've heard of." Stepping towards her sister, "When Rick is fully prosecuted for his crimes and sentenced, I'll truly believe your baseless statements." Michonne gave one more glare to her sister before walking out of the kitchen.

But not before she left out of hearing range, her sister called out, "Well, it seems like your law degree will be used to aid and abide murders."

Michonne huffed and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her as soon as she entered. The day started out so well for Michonne. She'd just hoped it end a little better.

* * *

In another room down the hall, two figures laid in bed as the morning sun began shining through the white sheer curtains. The figures were tangled together and naked hinting at the sexual encounter from the night before. The woman had her head resting on her lover's chest, both breathing deeply in sync.

The beautiful morning was interrupted by the door slam from the hallway. The woman didn't stir but her lover jolted awake from the noise.

Glenn slightly shoots up from the loud noise that woke him up. Glenn was slightly confused about where he was until he felt a weight on his chest as he tries to sit up. Looking down, Maggie continued to sleep peacefully on Glenn's chest. Remembering the night before, Glenn stilled hoping he didn't wake Maggie up. She needed her rest because the pair didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning after Maggie sent some sexy selfies that caused Glenn to arrive at the Greene's home after he was dropped off at the Grimes' house.

Since he couldn't fall back asleep, Glenn rubbed Maggie's sleeping back with his hand as he looked around the room, thinking about their relationship, the future and where they will be in that future. He noticed on the clock on Maggie's nightstand that it was a little after 6 in the morning.

While lost in his thoughts, a slender hand rubbed on Glenn's chest causing him to look down at Maggie. Her eyes were open but not looking at him, but instead at her bedroom wall.

"Good morning, my love," Glenn greeting Maggie with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Looking up at Glenn, Maggie gives him a smile. "Good morning, baby."

Even though it was morning, as most people don't respond to the morning well, to Glenn, Maggie didn't look entirely okay. "Are you okay? Because it's 6 in the morning and normally, you'd be drooling on my shirt, still passed out." Glenn thought teasing her a little would help with her somber mood.

Maggie gave out a little giggle in response. Glenn was right. Maggie almost always drools on Glenn's shirt when they sleep together. When the first started dating, Maggie was embarrassed by the situation. But Glenn made sure to reassure her. For Glenn, the morning drool adds to her charm and her ability to comfortable with Glenn so early on showed how much they should be together.

"I'm okay," Maggie mumbled into Glenn's chest. "I'm just worried about Michonne and Rick."

The night before, Glenn and Maggie briefly talked about the new relationship. The pair never kept secret from each other. After a few weeks of dating, Glenn told Maggie about his relationship with the Grimes family. The young boys were best friends since they were young and simply worked with the family out of loyalty to Rick. Maggie was initially shocked at first about Glenn's "job", but she got over it because she never felt intense love for a guy she was dating after a few weeks.

Since the Grimes family and the Greene family has known each other for decades, the Greene family knew about Glenn and his relationship with the Grimes family. The only reason why Maggie's parents okayed the pair's relationship because the pair lied about Glenn's continued affiliation with family. The couple informed the Greene parents that Glenn stopped speaking with Rick once he found out about the criminal activity the family participated in.

Although the situation is different between the old and new couple, the response from the parents would cause major issues if they find out about the younger couple.

"Mom and Dad are gonna explode if they find out about Rick and Michonne. Sasha might be a problem because she's just like my parents. She hates the Grimes' family. She even threatens to tell mom and dad about them." Maggie sits up and runs her hand through her hair. "And I don't know what to do."

Glenn sits up with Maggie, pulling to her to him again. "Right now. You might need to convince Sas to not say anything. Let Michonne tell them instead."

"Why would Michonne tell them?"

"It would be better to hear about the relationship from the source than from their daughter. If Sas says something, Michonne won't talk to her anymore and you might not either."

"I would talk to her still," Maggie responded as she looked at Glenn. Glenn stared her down. "Okay. Maybe not all the time. But I wouldn't cut her from my life completely."

"Still. The relationship would cause problems not only between you and your sisters but also problems with your parents."

"So, what should I do, Glenn?"

"Talk to your sisters, separately. After that, we just need to see how the whole situation goes." Glenn raised his hand to Maggie's face, caressing her cheek. "I have no idea what I'd do if I couldn't be with you. Rick told me, he thinks Michonne is his soulmate." He pulled their foreheads to rest on one another. "I feel the same about you. That you are my one and only for the rest of my life." Glenn pecked Maggie's lips and looked into her eyes. "My brother and your sister are going to have a rough patch in their relationship. We both need to be there in support, but let fate go its own way."

Maggie smiled, "Okay." She nodded her head. "I'll talk to them and help Michonne. If this is her one true love, I don't want to be in the way of that." Pecking Glenn's lips, "I love you. I think you're my soulmate too."

Glenn gently pushed Maggie back into the bed. Maggie raised an eyebrow, wondering what Glenn was thinking about. "Now, that we talked about your sister and her relationship for 30 minutes," pecking Maggie's cheek, her eyelids, and her lips. He began kissing down her neck as he settled between her legs. "Maybe we should discuss me and you."

Maggie remembered that they were both naked once she felt the head of Glenn's dick against her moistening and swollen clit. She chuckled and raised her head up to give Glenn more access. In response, he gave her neck a sharp bite, causing her to gasp out.

Glenn swiped his tongue over the pinkish wound, to soothe the ache. "What do you say," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, yes, yes," Maggie breathed out in response. Glenn responded by sinking his cock inside of Maggie, starting their morning on the right side of the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all folks. Thanks again for reading. If you liked this chapter, you can leave a review and tell me what you think. Hopefully, the next update won't be a month long. I already began writing the next chapter, so far it's going well. Until next time, readers. 
> 
> -DL


End file.
